


Xiumin'i Kim Öldürdü?

by berlin_99



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Detective Noir, F/F
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlin_99/pseuds/berlin_99
Summary: Jin Jun Mian: Suho'nun Çince adı.Wu Shi Xun: SehunDu Qing Zhu: KyungsooBian Buo Xian: BaekhyunJin Zhong Ren: Jongin





	Xiumin'i Kim Öldürdü?

**Author's Note:**

> Jin Jun Mian: Suho'nun Çince adı.
> 
> Wu Shi Xun: Sehun
> 
> Du Qing Zhu: Kyungsoo
> 
> Bian Buo Xian: Baekhyun
> 
> Jin Zhong Ren: Jongin

1983

Dedektif Wu Yifan, mevsimlerin iyiden iyiye belirsizleştiği, havanın bunaltıcı sıcaklar ve kuru soğuklar arasında şaşkın bir süs köpeği gibi gidip geldiği bir Mayıs öğleden sonrasında, bütün bölgeye yayılmış birbirine yapışık sıralı binalardan birinin önünde dikilmiş, daha çok savaş boyasına benzeyen kalın kaşlarını çatmış, en üst kata sabitlemişti kıstığı gözlerini.

"Mayıs ayından nefret ediyorum. Hayalet gibi etrafta uçuşan bütün bu polenler kendimi öldürmek istememe sebep oluyor."

"Siz her zaman, her şeyden ve herkesten sıkılmış, hemen o an kendini ya da yanındakini köprüden atmak istiyormuş gibi görünüyorsunuz," dedi hemen Wu Yifan'ın yanında ellerini önü açık ceketinin kanatlarının içinden beline dayamış duran yardımcısı Jun jun mian. "Üstelik bu ay herhangi bir taşkınlık yapmanızı istemiyorum çünkü doğum günüm yaklaşıyor. Benim için yılın tek iyi gününü sonsuza dek mahvetmenizi istemiyorum."

"Böyle söyleyince daha da çok yapmak istedim bunu. Fakat ölmek için çok gencim. Bazen keşke savaşta yaralansaydım diyorum."

"Kenar mahalledeki bir markette çalışan ayyaşın biri olmak için mi?"

"Hiç de değil. Devletin gazilere iyi baktığını duydum. Her ay üç bin yuan civarında gazi maaşı alıyorlarmış."

"Çin'in verecek savaşı bitmedi hala. O yüzden gazi kalmanızdansa ölmenizi yeğlerler sanırım. Üstelik babam da savaş gazisi ama uzun zamandır cebine benim olmayan bir kuruşun girdiğini görmedim."

"Tamam evlat, yeter. Beni, ancak ölünce dinlenebileceğime ikna ettin."

Jun Mian şefinin bu dediğine omuz silkti ve ilk adımı atarak binaya girdi.

Üçüncü kattaki caddeye bakan daireye vardıklarında her şeyin bekledikleri gibi dün gece ile aynı olduğunu gördüler sıkılarak. Sehpanın üzerindeki televizyon kumandası, yarılanmış bir paket sigara ve boş bir su ve viski bardağı, koltuğun üzerine dağılmış ince, püsküllü bir örtü, öğlen güneşinin ardından merakla içeri baktığı aralanmış kısa ağır lacivert perdeler ve yere saçılmış birkaç minder.

Yifan, burnunu sağa sola oynatıp buruşturarak giderdi kaşıntısını ve ellerini ceplerinden çıkarıp pencerenin pervazına oturdu. İç cebinden çıkardığı sigarasını dudaklarının arasına sıkıştırıp çakmağını aramaya koyuldu ama her yerine dokunmasına rağmen çakmağa dair herhangi bir işaret bulamadı. Çalışma masasında unutmuştu. Sigarayı gerisin geriye kutusuna yerleştirip, tekrar yuvasına gönderdi.

"Perdeler kapalı. Demek ki kurban uyumaya hazırlandığı ya da hali hazırda uyuduğu sırada katil ile karşı karşıya gelmiş. Görgü tanıkları saat gece on civarı eve geldiğini söylüyor. Adli tıbba göre de on iki ve bir arasında öldürülmüş. Evin genel olarak temiz ve düzenli olduğuna bakılırsa kirli bardaklarını yıkamadan yatacak birine benzemiyor. Yani katili ile karşılıklı oturup konuşma fırsatı olmuş."

Sehpaya yaklaştı ve burnunu Jun Mian'ın görmediği bir noktaya doğru eğip kokusunu içine çekti. "Sehpadaki viski bardağına bakılırsa katilimiz içki, kurbanımız sadece su içmiş. Bu demek oluyor ki tanıdığı ama kendini yanında o kadar da güvende hissetmediği biri tarafından öldürülmüş."

Yifan, sehpanın başından hemen sağ tarafında bulunan mutfak tezgahına doğru yürüdü ardında söylediklerini not alan Jun Mian ile beraber. Yıkanmış bulaşıkların konduğu plastik platforma ve bardak askısına, lavabonun etrafına göz gezdirdi dikkatle.

"Kurban bir süredir eve uğramamış, evinde yiyip içmemiş. Mutfağında yemekten sonra yıkanmış bulaşık ya da bulaşık deterjanı kokusuna dair bir belirti yok."

"Sıradan biriyle uğraşmadığımız anlamına geliyor bu."

"Suçun ne anlama geldiğini biliyor en azından."

Yifan elleri ceplerinde odada gezinmeye ve tembel bakışlarıyla çevresini incelemeye devam etti.

"İçeriye zorla girildiğine dair bir işaret yok. Katil ile kurban yoğunlukla evin salonunda geçirmişler vakitlerini. Öldürme girişimi koltuğun çevresinde yapıldığı için ufak bir arbede yaşanmış, savunma yaralarından anlaşıldığı üzere kurban son ana dek kurtulmak için mücadele etmiş ama talih onun yanında değilmiş ne yazık ki. Kurbanın boynundaki izlere bakılırsa öncelikle arkadan yaklaşıp boğma girişiminde bulunmuş katil. Ama birini boğarak öldürmenin üç ile beş dakika kadar bir zaman aldığını unutmuş olacak, daha yarısına gelmeden yorulup bırakmış ve muhtemelen her zaman yanında taşıdığı, birini öldürmek için çok da ideal olmayan ufak bir bıçakla devam etmeye karar vermiş. O yüzden maktulün ölmesi çok uzun zaman almış ve epey de kirlenmiş etraf. Göğsündeki delikler onu öldürmeye yetmeyince son çare olarak boğazını kesmiş ki bu gerçekten de kurban için son ve acılı bir darbe olmuş."

"Bir süredir gördüğüm en kirli iş bu. Tanıdığın birini bu şekilde öldürmek çok alçakça geliyor kulağa."

"Tanımadığın biri senden bu kadar nefret edemez. O yüzden çoğu kişi tanıdıkları tarafından işkence görüp öldürülür. Bunu da not al Jun Mian. Terfi etmene yardımı dokunacak."

Yifan'ın, yan gülümsemesi ve muzır bakışlarının eşlik ettiği alaylarına iç geçirerek karşılık ver Jun mian. Şefi tam karşısına dikilmiş, uzun ve geniş gölgesiyle zaten karanlık olan daireyi onun için daha da karanlık bir yer haline getirmişti.

"Apartman sakinleriyle konuştunuz mu?" diye sordu Yifan ona bir gökdelenin tepesinden bakar gibi tepeden bakarak.

"Evet. Biri hariç kimse bir şey görmemiş ya da duymamış. Karşı dairede uyuma güçlüğü çeken yaşlı bir kadın kedisinin peşinden merdivenlere çıktığında uzun pardösülü, şapkalı birini görmüş fakat bu kişinin yabancı biri mi yoksa komşulardan biri mi olduğunu söyleyemiyor. Gözlükleri olmadan aceleyle fırlamış dışarı dediğine göre."

"Bu mevsimde pardösü ha! Katilimiz işlerin çirkinleşeceğini bilerek gelmiş buraya," dedi ve dudağının içini çiğneyerek tekrar hmmladı Yifan. "Böyle genç birini kim neden öldürmek isteyebilir? Para için olmadığı çok açık. Tefecilere filan borcu yokmuş değil mi?"

"Öyle bir bilgiye rastlamadık. Fakat komşuları, kurbanın daha evvel binanın kapıcısıyla şiddetli bir kavgaya tutuştuğunu söylüyor. Adamı ifadesinin alınması için merkeze götürdük."

"Bir kapıcı demek... Neden kavga etmişler peki?"

"Kurbanın yaşam biçiminden rahatsızlık duyuyor, bunun hakkında dedikodu ediyormuş."

"Nasıl bir yaşam biçimiymiş şu kapıcıyı bu kadar kızdıran?"

"Eve gece yarıları gelmek, ki işi gereği bu böyle olmak zorundaydı aslında, eve kimin girip çıktığının belli olmaması ve içki içmesi gibi basit şeyler. Geri kalanını sorguda öğrenirsiniz."

Sahibi öldüğünde kendisi de cansız bir hal alan kasvetli daireden çıktıklarında güneş batmaya biraz daha yaklaşmıştı. Ama hala havanın serinlediği söylenemezdi.

"Şeytan alsın bu Mayıs ayını. Bu sene değilse de önümüzdeki sene muhakkak öldürecek beni."

***

Dedektif Wu Yifan, kolunun altına sıkıştırdığı dosyası ve koyu lacivert renkteki, kusursuz bir biçimde ütülenmiş muntazam takımıyla koridorun diğer ucunda gözüktüğünde, Jin Jun Mian daha arkasını dönmeden gelenin o olduğunu anlamıştı oldukça aşina olduğu gıcırdayan ayakkabılarının tiz sesinden. Her nedense genç şef, sesi ne kadar rahatsız edici olursa olsun bu ayakkabılar yerine yeni ve daha az dikkat çekici bir sesi olan bir çift almamakta diretiyordu. Ofistekiler, ilk yıldan sonra ayakkabının tıpkı onlar gibi bu binada kalıcı olduğuna ikna olup, kabullenmişlerdi durumu neyse ki.

Yifan sorgu odasının kapısına erişince "Günaydın" diyerek Jin Jun Mian'ın elindeki kahveyi aldı ve selamlaşma faslını uzatmadan odaya girmeye girişti fakat kapıyı henüz açmıştı ki gerisin geriye kapatıp kafasını yardımcısına doğru uzattı tekrar.

"İçerideki kim demiştin?"

"Dosyası kolunuzun altında efendim, okumadan geldiğinizi düşünmek istemiyorum."

"Okudum fakat isimlerle aram yok."

"Huang ZiTao. Maktulün iş arkadaşı, onu en son görenlerden biri."

Yifan bir parmak kalınlığındaki kaşlarını kaldırıp sanki ilk kez duyuyormuş gibi şaşkın ve hayran bir ifadeyle "Aah, şu erkek hostes..." dedi ve tükürür gibi dudaklarını pörtleterek kıkırdadı.

"Kabin görevlisi" diye düzeltti Jin Jun Mian yüzüne, beklenmedik bir anda acı bir şey yemiş gibi tiksinir bir ifade yayılırken.

"Her neyse. Şu kapıcı yerine neden bu adamı aldık?"

"Adam şeker hastasıymış. Alelacele buraya getirdiğimiz için ilaçlarını almaya fırsat bulamamış, fenalık geçirdi sabah. Hastanede şimdi ama doktor yarın taburcu olabileceğini söyledi."

"Kesin öyledir. Ne sahtekardır bunlar!"

Jin Jun Mian şefinin bu söylediğine yanıt vermek yerine omuzlarını silkti. Neden içeri girmek yerine kapının önünde dikilmiş zaten dosyada yazan şeyleri ona anlattırdığını bilmiyordu ama son zamanlarda bunu bir alışkanlık haline getirdiğinin oldukça farkındaydı. Dedektif daha canlı ve lüzumundan fazla konuşkan, hatta beklenmedik bir biçimde astlarıyla ilgili biri oluvermişti. Jin Jun Mian bunun, oğlunun velayetini eski karısına kaptırmasıyla ilgisi olduğunu düşünüyordu ama bunu destekleyecek herhangi bir delile sahip değildi henüz.

Dedektif Yifan, söyleyeceklerinin bittiğine karar verince "Ben içeri giriyorum," dedi ve kaşlarını kaldırıp dudaklarını birbirine bastırmış bir halde gülümseyerek kapının onu yutmasına izin verdi.

Loş odaya girdiğinde çengel burunlu, kederinden kararmış yüzü ölü bir kuşunki gibi önüne düşmüş, çekik gözleri masanın belirsiz bir yerine odaklanmış, bitkin duruşlu bir delikanlı buldu karşısında. Kapının tekrar açılıp kapandığını duyunca başını ilgisiz bir biçimde kaldırıp karşısındaki uzun boylu adama baktı ve arkasına yaslandı. Duruşunun 'hali hazırda yeterince acı çekiyorum, suçluyu aramak yerine benle uğraşarak beni daha da çok üzüyorsunuz," türünden bir anlatımı vardı. Yifan alışıktı buna, o yüzden kendisine haksızlık edildiğini düşünen kimselerin bıkkınlığı ya da isyanının, onun üzerinde hiçbir tesiri olmazdı genelde.

"Sizi beklettiğimiz için üzgünüm Bay Huang," dedi ve kağıt kahve bardağını önüne sürdü bir samimiyet göstergesi olarak. Yerine kurulup, sanki şüphelisiyle hiç ilgilenmezmiş, onun herhangi bir kabahati olduğunu düşünmezmiş gibi rahat hareketlerle iç cebinden tabakasını çıkarıp, dudaklarıyla bir sigara çekti içinden. Fakat ne kadar uğraşırsa uğraşsın çakmağın alev almasını sağlayamadı bir türlü. "Çalışmıyor iblis. Bir daha işportacılardan alışveriş edersem..." Dudaklarından söküp aldığı sigarayı lanetlediği bozuk çakmağıyla birlikte masaya bırakıp aheste aheste önündeki dosyayı kurcalamaya koyuldu.

diye düşündü dedektif ve ellerini dosyanın üzerinde birleştirip bakışlarını karşısındaki genç adama dikti. O ana dek masumiyetinden ve kolayca salıverileceğinden emin olan Zi Tao, ilk kez hürriyetinin ve benliğinin tehdit edildiğini hissedip bu düşünceyle titredi.

"Benden ne öğrenebileceğinize emin değilim fakat bana öyle dik dik bakmanızdansa bir an evvel soru sormaya başlamanızı yeğlerim," diye açıkladı genç adam çarpık ve endişeli bir sırıtmayla, saklayacak bir şeyi olmadığını belli etmek ister gibi.

"Hahaha haklısınız. Bu durumun masanın diğer ucunda oturan kimseler için tedirgin edici olabileceğini unutuyorum bazen," dedi Yifan amaçladığı şeye eriştiğini şüphelisinin ağzından da duyup memnun olmuş bir halde.

"Anlatın Zi Tao, ne iş yapıyorsunuz? Xiu Min ile nasıl tanıştınız? Ne tür bir arkadaşlığınız vardı?"

Beklemediği türde basit ve olayla tamamen ilgisiz sorularla karşılaşınca rahatlayan genç adam, kollarını göğsünde birleştirip alaycı bir tavırla "Eh, bunların önünüzdeki kağıtlarda detaylı bir biçimde yazdığına eminim fakat yine de anlatayım. Adım Huang Zi Tao. Yirmi dört yaşındayım, uçuş görevlisiyim ve Xiu Min'i de işe başladığımdan beri, yani iki yıldır tanıyorum. Kendisi benim kıdemlimdi ve eğitime ilk başladığımda bana en çok destek veren tek kişiydi denebilir. Ben işe başladığımda onun hali hazırda beş yıllık deneyimi vardı ve kabin amirliğine henüz terfi etmişti. Eğitim alırken ve eğitim bittikten sonra ilk uçuşlarımda, başımı belaya soktuğum her seferinde bana yardımcı oldu ve o zamandan beridir de arkadaşız," diye açıkladı. Bir süre duraksadıktan sonra tekrar düşmüş hüzünlü yüzüyle "arkadaştık" diye ekledi.

"Kaybınız için çok üzgünüm. Pekala, biraz da olay gecesini anlatın bana. O gün ilk kez ne zaman, son kez ne zaman gördünüz onu? O süre içinde neler yaptınız ve neler konuştunuz? Bundan önce hiç şüpheli bir olay anlatmış veya tuhaf davranmış mıydı bilmek istiyorum."

"Zaten defalarca kez anlattım ve neden hala aynı hikayeyi buradaki her memura en başından anlatmak zorundayım bilmiyorum. Yorgunum, uykusuzum ve inanılmaz üzgünüm. Fakat her şeye rağmen yapacak işlerim var. Yaşam benim için devam ediyor ve siz de sürekli alı koyup oyalıyorsunuz beni günlerdir."

"Sakin olun lütfen, kahvenizi için ve rahatlayın. Söylediğiniz her şeyi anlıyorum fakat buradaki herkesten çok benim dinlemem gerekiyor hikayenizi. Anlatın lütfen."

Zi Tao iç çekip arkasına yaslandı ve yumruk yaptığı ellerini masanın üzerine koyarak dedektife dikti gözlerini. Sahiden de dediği kadar yorgun ve üzgündü. En yakın arkadaşı Xiu Min işkence edilerek öldürüldüğü günden beri ne yemek yemiş, ne de uyumuştu. Ama bütün kızgınlığına rağmen ona karşı bir görevi olduğunu hissedip, günlerdir anlattığı onun için ziyadesiyle üzücü bu dehşet hikayesini en başından tekrar anlatmaya koyuldu.

***

Biz iç hatlarda çalışan uçuş görevlileriyiz ve o gün de son uçuşumuz Pekin ve Hong Kong arasındaydı. Xiu Min'in keyfi her zamanki gibi, her zamanki kadar yerindeydi. Gözüme bir terslik çarptığını ya da bir şeyin beni huzursuz ettiğini hatırlamıyorum. Ama mesleğimiz gereği her zaman sakin ve güler yüzlü olmayı öğreniyoruz. Belki beni de yanıltmıştır bu; çok da emin olamıyorum. Arkadaşlarını yakından inceleyen, gözünün dalmasından ya da konuşmasının tonundan ne hissettiğini anlayan türde biri değilim. Yani bir şey kafasını kurcalıyorduysa bile fark etmemiş olabilirim.

Fakat o gün, uçuş öncesi iki yolcu arasında koltuk anlaşmazlığı yüzünden ufak bir kavga patlak verdi ve kavga neticesinde ikisi de havayolunun temsilcisi olarak gördükleri görevliyi, yani Xiu Min'i suçladı. Bir tek o zaman sinirlendiğini hatırlıyorum fakat bilet satışıyla bir ilgisi bulunmamasına rağmen yolcuların söylediklerini yutup karşılık vermemeyi tercih etti. Arka tarafa geldiği zaman perdeyi hınçla kapatıp başını avuçları arasına aldı ve bizim tesellilerimize kulak asmadan şakaklarını sıvazlamakla yetindi. Konuşsaydı eğer belki sesinin titrediğini duyardık. O yüzden öfkeli ve üzgün olduğunda sessiz kalmayı tercih eder çoğunlukla. Ama birkaç dakika sonra yeni ve taze bir yüz ifadesiyle işini yapmaya geri döndü. Hiçbir şey olmamış gibi göründüğünü söyleyemem. Ne kadar da olsa hakaretlere ve onca kişinin önünde onurunun kırılmasına alışamıyor insan. Onun yüzüne de belli belirsiz mahzun çizgiler yerleşmiş gibiydi. Düşününce, gerçekten de ona hiçbir zaman yeterince dikkat etmediğimi anlıyorum. Bir arkadaş olarak bu bir başarısızlıktır elbette.

Havaalanından çıktığımızda saat akşam dokuz civarıydı. Arkadaşımı neşelendirmek için eve gitmeden evvel birlikte bir şeyler yemeyi teklif ettim. Çoğu zaman bu tekliflerimi geri çevirir çok yorgun olduğu için ve ben de hak verirdim buna ama bu kez tereddüt etmeden kabul etti. Şaşırdım tabii ama bu hala biraz kırgın olduğunu da onaylamış oldu. Belki de başka sebeplerle lüzumundan fazla önemsemişti bu olayı. O sebebin ne olduğunu bilip bilmediğime emin değilim.

Gece boyunca çok az katıldı sohbete. Sadece gülümsemekle ve başını sallamakla yetindiğini söylesem abartı olmaz sanıyorum. O sustukça ben de ona, onu üzgün ve melankolik yapan sebepleri unutturmak ister gibi ara vermeden konuşup yersiz şakalar yaptım ve doğrusu biraz da çocuklaştım bunu yaparken. Ama o yalnızca kibar ve anaç gülümsemesi, hüzünlü ifadesiyle karşılık vermeye devam etti. Buluşmamızın sonuna doğru ben onu neşelendirmek isterken o beni kasvetli biri yaptı. Hiçbir şey konuşmadan bir süre içki şişelerine bakıp biralarımızı içtikten sonra eve doğru yollandık.

Aynı taksiye bindik, evim ters istikamette olmasına rağmen önce onu bırakıp öyle noktalamak istedim günü. Bunu tarif edecek kelimeleri ve farkındalığı ancak şimdi bulabiliyorum fakat sanırım Xiu Min'in öyle bir yönü vardı. Kısa boyundan, ufak tefek endamından ve çocuksu simasından olacak, onu korumak isteği duyardınız içinizde. Fakat o hala yaşarken, o son ana dek aslında o beni koruyormuş gibi hissederdim. Zira koruyordu da.

Apartmanının önüne vardığımızda taksiden inip ona sarıldım son kez ve bir şey söylemeden sırtını okşadım. Başka teselli yöntemi bilmiyordum çünkü. Söyleyecek doğru bir şey bulamayınca yüz ifadenizin ya da vücut dilinizin sizin yerinize her şeyi anlatmasını umarsınız ya... Öyle bir çaresizlik anıydı. O içeri girip gözden kaybolana dek de ayrılmadım oradan. Yapabileceğim her şeyi yapmış olmak istiyordum çünkü. İçeri girdiğinde kapıcının ona birkaç zarf verdiğini gördüm. O adamla gerçekten de birbirlerinden nefret ederler. Makul bir sebebi olmaksızın onunla uğraşıp durduğunu anlatmıştı bana. Eh, bu ona göre makul bir sebep gerçi, Xiu Min'in olduğu kişiden, yöneliminden nefret ederdi. Kim olurlarsa olsun evde başka adamları ağırlamasından büyük bir öfke duyardı. Hatta bir kez apartmandan atılması için imza toplamaya girişecek kadar ileri gitmişti. Fakat oturduğu binayı yoğunlukla başarısız sanatçılar ve çevresine boş vermiş yaşlı insanlarla paylaştığı için bu girişim başarıyla sonuçlanmadı şükürler olsun. Yani eğer bilmediğim korkunç başka bir gerçek yoksa Xiu Min'in canına kast eden kişinin o sinsi kapıcı olduğuna neredeyse eminim. Rica ederim dikkatle inceleyin onu dedektif, yakından bakınca siz de normal biri olmadığını ya da belki kendine göre lüzumundan fazla normal olduğu için ona düşmanlık ettiğini göreceksiniz. Bu yanılgı arkadaşımın yaşamına mal oldu. Yanına bırakmayın!

***

"Hmm. Yani saat dokuz civarı havalimanından ayrılıp birlikte içmeye gittiniz, on civarları da onu evine bıraktınız ve bu onu son görüşünüzdü, öyle mi?"

"Doğru."

"Chen denen kişiden nasıl bahsetti size? Yani onu hiç fiziksel olarak zarar vermekle tehdit etmiş ya da öyle bir girişimde bulunmuş mu?"

"Bir keresinde apartmanın içinde, merdivenlerde kavga ettiklerinden bahsetmişti ama bu konuyu konuşmak onu öfkelendirdiği için çok üzerinde durmadan geçiştirirdi. Adamın ona herkesin önünde küfür ettiğini söylemişti. Korkunç biri."

Dedektif bunu not defterine yazıp kalemini bastırarak birkaç kez yuvarlak içine aldıktan sonra devam etti sorgusuna:

"Ne zaman olmuştu bu?"

"İki ay evvel olması lazım."

"Peki bu kavga esnasında veya sonrasında fiziksel herhangi bir saldırı girişiminde bulunmuş mu?"

"Bulunmadığını söyledi ama öyle bir şey olduysa bile bunu bana anlatmamış olma ihtimali oldukça mümkün. Gururlu biriydi Xiu Min."

"Anladım. Bunu onaylamak için sormak zorundayım. Arkadaşınızın yöneliminden bahsettiniz. Homoseksüel olduğunu mu ima ediyordunuz?"

"O bu kelimeden hoşlanmazdı onları hasta gibi gösterdiği için ama evet, eşcinseldi. Ve bundan da utanç duymazdı," diye açıkladı genç adam, yüzünde buruk bir gülümsemeyle.

Wu Yifan önündeki sayfaya bir şeyler karalamaya devam ederken Tao'nun konuşma yüzünden tırmanan heyecanı daha da katlanılmaz olmuştu. Dedektif onun güçlükle kendini zapt ettiğini, sabırsızlandığını, anlattıklarının onu kızdırıp sabırsız biri yaptığını fark etmiş ama bunu gidermek için bir şey yapmaya gerek duymadan onu bu fokurdayan ruh haliyle baş başa bırakmıştı.

Bu genç adamın herhangi bir şekilde, herhangi birini öldürmüş olabileceğine ihtimal vermiyordu ve bu potansiyeli taşıyor olsa dahi görünürde arkadaşının canına kıymak için hiçbir sebebi yok gibi görünüyordu. Sorgusunu bitirmeye karar verip ikinci şüpheliye, yani Chen'e geçmeye karar verdi. Dosyasını kapatıp ayağa kalktı yüzünde yorgun ama temiz bir ifadeyle. Uzun boyu yüzünden, yayvan gölgesi hala yerinde oturan ve oturduğu yerde küçülen Zi Tao'nun üstüne düşmüştü.

"Sabrınız için teşekkürler. Çok yardımı dokunacak bu anlattıklarınızın. Size tekrar danışmamız ihtimali sebebiyle en azından bir hafta kadar şehirden ayrılmamanızı rica ediyorum. Gerekli olursa eğer işyerinize yazılı bir açıklama gönderebiliriz."

"Yıllık izin almak gibi bir düşüncem var. Ne zaman ihtiyaç duyarsanız dosyamdaki numara ve adresimden bana ulaşabilirsiniz sanırım. Fakat söz verin dedektif!" Ayağa sıçrayıp karşısına dikildi dedektifin. "Katili buluncaya dek dinlenmeyeceğinize söz verin!"

Wu Yifan böyle dramatik anlara, çaresiz yakarışlara, kendisinden umutsuzca adalet dilenilmesine alışıktı ve her seferinde de aynı şekilde yanıtlardı bu istekleri. Ellerini omuzlarına koyar ve "Merak etmeyin, elimden geleni yapacağım," derdi güven veren cüssesine nazaran yumuşak tondaki dinlendirici sesiyle. Zi Tao'ya da aynı şeyleri söyleyip uğurladı iç karartıcı odadan.

***

Wu Yifan dosyayı tokatlar gibi masanın üzerine bırakıp koltuğuna yığıldı ve gömleğinin üst iki düğmesini el çabukluğuyla çözüp, kravatını gevşettikten sonra başını geriye attı. Henüz iki saat evvel neredeyse yaşıyormuş gibi canlı ve göz alıcı görünen takım elbisesinin bu paspal halinden acı duyduğunu hissetti. İşe geleli çok olmamıştı ama ona sanki bütün gün yüzlerce insanla konuşup günlük meselelerini ve trajedilerini dinlemiş gibi geliyordu. Henüz genç sayılırdı ama şimdiden oldukça uzak bir zamanda bulunan emekliliğine özlem duymadan edemiyordu.

Gözlerini kapatalı iki dakika olmuştu ki şeffaf göz kapaklarının ardından üzerine birinin gölgesinin düştüğünü gördü ve kim olduğunu tahmin etmekte de pek zorlanmadı.

"Üstünüzü başınızı toparlayın efendim. Bu hırpanilik yakışmıyor size."

Yifan, koltuğunun yanlarına sarkıttığı kollarını sanki cansızlarmış gibi alıp kucağına fırlattıktan sonra gözlerini açıp, başını yan çevirerek yardımcısına baktı. Gözleri yarı cansız, avurtları çökük, yanakları da pörsümüş görünüyordu.

"Karım gibi davranıyorsun Jin Jun Mian. Boşanmak epey zamanımı ve enerjimi almışken tekrar uğraşamam."

"Öyle bir niyetim ve isteğim yok fakat son zamanlarda pek tutarsızsınız efendim. Ofisteki diğer memurların da kafasını karıştırıyor bu ikilik."

"Halt etmişler," dedi tüm bu şikayetleri başından savarak ve hala ölü gibi görünen koluyla omzunu işaret edip "Biraz masaj yapıver. Kulunçlarım yaşlı bir ağacın gövdesi kadar sert," dedi konuyu beklenmedik bir yöne çevirerek.

"Karınız değilim efendim, gidip başka bir çaylaktan isteyin bunu." Biraz gücüne gitmişti bu istek çünkü yardımcı şefliğe henüz terfi etmişti Jun Mian ve hedeflerine kendini adayıp, bu hedefler için çok çalışan her insan gibi o da uğraşları sonucunda mevkisi yükselmiş biri gibi muamele görmeyi arzu ediyordu.

Yifan koltuğunda ağır ağır kımıldanıp, huzuru kaçırıldığı için yatmaktan vazgeçen bir kedi gibi sırtını dikleştirip oturdu.

"Karımdan böyle bir şey isteyemezdim ve isteseydim de yapmazdı zaten. Cadı karı, nefret ederdi ondan bir şey istenmesinden. O yapabiliyorsa herkes yapabilirmiş dediğine göre. Kendi kendine nasıl masaj yapar ki insan? Yemin ederim hep bu kör olası hippilerin icadı bunlar."

"Kimin icadı olursa olsun, söylediği şeyde pek de haksız sayılmaz," dedi Jun Mian şefinin arkasına süzülüp küçük ince parmaklarını, söz ettiği ağaç dalı sertliğindeki kulunçlarına yerleştirip, meme emen bir yavru gibi yoğurmaya koyulurken. Bunu üstü emrediyor diye değil, biraz çocuksu bulduğu bir arkadaşı rica ediyor diye yapıyordu. Yifan'ın isteklerini başlangıçta şiddetle reddedip hemen sonra hiç vakit kaybetmeden yerine getirmek onda bir alışkanlık haline gelmişti yıllar içinde.

"Aslında karımın bana ilgi göstermemesi bir açıdan güzeldi. Ne zaman ondan masaj dilenecek olsam Wu Shi Xun televizyonun başından fırlayıp omuzlarıma hücum eder, oldukça acemi, rastgele ama büyük bir gayretle bir güzel yoğururdu beni. Bunun kendisinin görevi olduğuna tamamen ikna olmuş. Sevimli çocuk."

Bunları söylerken gözleri kapalı olduğu halde gülümsüyordu dedektif. Jun Mian başını hafifçe yana eğip, şefinin tatlı bir rüyadaymış gibi görünen güleç yüzüne baktı. Gözleri kapalı, endişelerinden arınmışken birkaç yaş küçüldüğünü düşündü. Ama bu huzurlu hal çok uzun sürmeden yerini dalgın ve iç karatıcı bir ifadeye bıraktı. Jun Mian, dedektifin o an tam olarak ne düşündüğünü tahmin edebiliyordu. 'Shi Xun'un hastalığı ve velayeti aklına gelmiş olacak, yine o ihtiyar haline döndü' diye geçirdi içinden. Fakat onu neşelendirmek istemedi her nedense.

"Zhang Yixing az evvel ifade vermek için geldi efendim. Onu hemen mi almak istersiniz, yoksa Chen ile mi devam edersiniz?"

Yifan birden bir kabustan uyanır gibi gözlerini açıp kaşlarını çattı. Yardımcısının ellerinin dur emri almış gibi omuzlarından kayıp gidişinden üzüntü duydu bir parça.

"Niye bu kadar geç kalmış?"

"Büyük annesi vefat ettiği için şehir dışında cenazedeymiş. Bütün o tantana biter bitmez atlayıp gelmiş."

"Oho~ Talihsizlik bir kez uğradı mı üç kez canını sıkmadan yoluna gitmiyor sahiden de. Şu aralar çok ortalıkta gezemese iyi eder."

"Belki de acısı katlandığı için elinden geldiğince yardımcı olmak istiyor."

"Lüzumundan fazla yardımsever, kendini soruşturmaya dahil eden tanıkların hiç de iyi bir izlenim bırakmadığından haberi yok herhalde."

"Hiç değilse her ne yaptıysa daha hızlı çıkacak ortaya bu sayede."

Ayağa kalkıp birkaç adım atmıştı ki tekrar geri dönüp "Çakmağın var mı? Benimki bozuldu yine," diye sordu yardımcısına.

"Sorgu odasında sigara içmek yasak efendim."

"Ama bu sorgumun bir parçası." Elini ona doğru uzatıp parmaklarını sallayarak "çakmak ver bana," diye ısrar etti tekrar.

Jun Mian az evvel aldığı soluğu burnundan verip göz devirerek yanındaki çekmeden bir kutu kibrit çıkarıp verdi şefine.

"Çakmak kadar etkili değil ama işimi görür," dedi sivri çeneli dedektif gülümseyerek ve nihayet ayrıldı yanından.

***

 

Wu Yifan, başını dosyasından kaldırmadan, kaşlarını kaldırıp alnını kırıştırarak süzdü karşısında oturan bitik tanığı. Adam, sanki sıradan sıkıcı bir gecede televizyon izlerken, oturur vaziyette beklenmedik bir anda ölmüş biri gibi başı kucağına sallanmış, kolları bacaklarının arasından sarkmış, iki büklüm bir biçimde oturuyordu sandalyesinde, buna oturmak denirse. Önüne sallanmış başındaki yağlandığı için rengi daha da kararmış saçlarının günlerdir yıkanıp taranmadığı, çökmüş yüzünün tıraşlanmadığı ve gür olmayan hayalet bir sakalla gölgelendiği Yifan'ın oturduğu mesafeden açıkça görülebiliyordu.

'İşte buna perişan olmak derim,' diye geçirdi içinden ve kafasını sallayarak onay verdi kendi düşüncesine.

"Berbat görünüyorsunuz doğrusu. Büyük annenizin vefat ettiğini duydum. Kaybınız için çok üzgünüm."

Yixing başını kaldırmadan yan gülümsemesini yanağının diğer ucuna göndererek "benim kadar değilsinizdir,"dedi taziyesini umursamayarak.

"Orası şüphe götürmez... Fakat şimdi biraz güçlü olmak zorundasınız. Yaşayan kişilerin herkesten çok ihtiyacı vardır adalete. Bana yardımcı olmaya hazır olmalısınız bunun için."

Yixing kamburunu düzeltmeden doğrulttu başını ve ateş eden gözlerle baktı dedektife. Söyleyeceği şeyleri törpülediğini anlayabiliyordu Yifan. 'Ne de olsa hala yaşıyor ve yakın bir vakitte ölmeye de niyeti yok,' diye düşündü. Fakat Yixing bir şey söylemeden tekrar eski yerine, kucağındaki boşluğa indirdi bakışlarını.

Yifan kafasını iki yana sallayıp dosyasını kurcaladı bir süre daha ve az sonra soru sormaya hazır hissedince ilk sorguda içemediği sigarayı tekrar çıkardı cebinden. İnce kibrit kutusundan bir çubuk çıkarıp sürttü pakete ama kıvılcımlar daha doğmadan ölüyordu bir bir.

"Lanet olsun, ıslak bunlar da," diye sövüp paketi masaya fırlattı ve sigarayı tekrar eski yerine yerleştirip ifadeye odaklanmaya çalıştı.

"Anlatın Zhang Yixing, Xiu Min ile nasıl tanıştınız? Nasıl bir ilişkiniz vardı? Son günlerde onu huzursuz eden bir şey var mıydı? Öldürüldüğü gece neler yaptınız? Hepsini en başından anlatın bana."

***

Xiu Min ile nasıl tanıştık? Sanırım uçakta ya da bankada olmasını beklerdiniz ama değil. Arkadaşımın barında, yanında hiç umursamadığım birkaç kişiyle içip gülerken gördüm ilk kez onu. Ya da durun, en başından anlatayım size: Arkadaşım Lu Han'ın barı Goldfinch, işten çıktıktan sonra uğramayı aksatmadığım, benim için bir tür alışkanlık haline gelmiş bir yer. Lu Han ile de üniversitede tanışmıştık ve mezun olduktan sonra bir süre etrafta sürtüp sonra da orayı açmasını her aşamasıyla yakından izlemiştim. Belki katkım bile vardır. Lu Han her zaman, asla kalabalık olmayacak, herkesin kendi işine baktığı bir yer açmak isterdi. Kazandığı telif davasından gelen yüklü miktarda paraya şükretsin. Bu sayede o rezil yeri o kadar uzun zamandır açık tutabiliyor. Saçmalıyorum değil mi?

Xiu Min'i ilk kez barda içki içerken gördümse de ilk kez o zaman çekmedi dikkatimi. Barın dar tuvalet kapısından aynı anda geçmeye uğraşıp göğüs göğse geldiğimiz o kısa an benim için ilkti. Onun güzel başı benim idam bandosunun davulları gibi hızlı atan kalbimle aynı hizadaydı. Duyacak diye ödüm kopmuştu. Benim kulaklarımda, hatta kafamın içinde çarpıyordu yüreğim. O ise, teslim olur gibi iki kolunu yana kaldırıp gülümsemiş ve zarif bir şekilde kayarak çıkmıştı göğsümden. Giderken de özür dileyip başıyla selam vermiş ve ikinci kez ardına bakmadan ayrılmıştı yanımdan. Birkaç saniye sürdü bunların hepsi ama şimdi düşününce her şey yavaşlatılmış uzun bir hikaye olarak geliyor aklıma. O an geldiğinde anlarsınız değil mi? Evet evet, size göre garip bir hikaye bu. Doğru, ben onun en yakın arkadaşı değil, sevdiği adamım. Ya da yalnızca onu seven adam. Bunun böyle olup olmadığını asla öğrenemeyeceğim aslında. Hepsini kendisiyle beraber götürdü.

Nasıl bir ilişkimiz mi vardı? Ben alçağın tekiyim dedektif. Önümüzdeki ay birlikteliğimizin ikinci yılı dolacaktı ve ben bu sürenin bir yıldan fazlasını onu üzmekle geçirdim. Ya çok seviyordum ya da hiç sevmiyordum. Her şey için onu suçlamayı kendime adet edinmiştim. Bunun doğru olmadığını bilsem bile düzeltmek için hiçbir şey yapmak gelmiyordu içimden çünkü yalan söylemenin avantajlarını fark eden bir çocuk gibi birçok avantajını fark etmiştim bunun. Doğru olmayan bir şeyi yeterince inanarak söylerseniz sonunda hem kendiniz inanıyorsunuz hem de yalanı söylediğiniz kişi. Onu manipüle etmenin yolunu bulduğumu sandım. Xiu Min haklı da olsa, haksız da olsa diretmezdi gerçi. Bütün gün benim gibi onlarca alçakla uğraştıktan sonra bir de evde aynı mücadeleyi vermek istemiyordu muhtemelen. Keşke her şeyi en başından itibaren yaşama imkanım olsaydı! Kendi kendime bunu söyleyip duruyorum ama işleri düzeltme imkanım varken daha da batırmayı yeğledim.

Son zamanlarda onu huzursuz eden bir şey? Ben vardım. Başlı başına yeterince büyük bir sorundum. Ne tutuyordum ne de bırakıyordum onu. Birkaç ay evvel onu aldattığımı öğrendi; bir kadınla. Şimdi adını dahi hatırlamıyorum. O zaman bile sadece kaşlarını kaldırıp, dudaklarının içini ısırarak gözlerini dikti bana. Hiçbir iyi duygu yoktu bakışlarında. Tamamen soğuk ve hissizdiler. Sanki hakkımda bana söylemediği tüm yargıları gerçekleşmiş, 'böyle bir şey yapmanı bekliyordum ama yapmamanı umuyordum' der gibiydiler. Bu bakışlardan sonra kalmasına imkan olmadığını, mutlaka çekip gideceğini biliyordum ve bu beni dehşete düşürdü. Birlikte yaşadığımız daire onun olmasına rağmen ayrılan da o oldu. Şehrin diğer ucundaki, müşterilerinin çoğu biraz parası olan Kuzey Koreli kaçak göçmenler olan Oriental diye bir otele yerleşti; ucuz ve köhne bir yer. Bazı zamanlar onsuz olmaya alışıktım işi gereği ama geceleri eve elinde biralarla gelmemesine, gelir gelmez benim yemeklerimden nefret ettiği için hemen mutfağa geçip önlüğünü bağlaması ve ikimize yiyecek bir şeyler hazırlayıp televizyon izlerken birlikte yemememize, çamaşırları sermediğim için beni azarlamamasına, kedisine taze su ve mama vermediğim için beni evden kovmamasına alışık değildim. Hayatım birden çekilmez bir bankacı hayatı olup çıkmıştı. Gençken hep olmayacağımı söylediğim kişi olmuş, korktuğum o kişi gibi yaşamaya başlamıştım. Pek tabii buna uzun süre katlanamadım. Gidişinden iki hafta sonra onu bulup beni affetmesi için yalvarmaya koyuldum. Bağışlandığıma ya da bağışlanacağıma dair en ufak bir işaret yoktu. Hatta kendine yeni bir daire bulmuş, yeni ve bensiz bir hayat kurmak için taşınma hazırlıkları yapmaya başlamıştı. Ben yaşamakta zorlanırken onun bu denli hızlı toparlanıp her şeyi geride bırakabilmiş olmasına dayanmak çok güçtü. Yaşamım boyunca hiçbir zaman, hiç kimsenin başarısına ya da mutluluğuna sevinen biri olmadım. Bütün dünya benimle birlikte ağlasın isterim. Ve bunu nasıl değiştireceğimi de bilmiyorum. Ama ıstırabım bu kadar dayanılmaz haldeyken her zamanki Yixing olamayacağımı çok iyi biliyordum. O yüzden eğer o da benim canımı yakarsa belki ödeşiriz ve hiçbir şey olmamış gibi yaşamaya devam ederiz diye düşündüm. Bir sorun başka bir sorunu yok ederdi belki ha? Akıl almaz bir şey bu dedektif ama ahmağın biriyim ben de!

Ona, geri dönmesi karşılığında yeni bir adam olacağımı, değişeceğimi, ne isterse yapacağımı, bana ne isterse yapabileceğini, hatta isterse beni aldatabileceğini söyledim. Aptalca geliyor kulağa değil mi? Evet, öyle. Bunu söylediğim sırada otelin çatısından şehrin bizden habersiz yaşamaya devam eden sisli sokaklarını izliyorduk. Söylediğim şeyi duyunca kısık gözlerini manzaradan ayırıp sigarasını indirdi dudağından. Bakışlarındaki aşağılamayı görmek için çok da zeki biri olmak gerekmiyordu. O an hakikaten iğreniyordu benden. Ama henüz yarılanmış sigarasını soğuk betona atıp ayağıyla bir güzel çiğnedikten sonra "kabul" deyip kafa salladı ve beni çatıda aptallığımla baş başa bırakarak tekrar odasına döndü.

Kabul etmesini beklemiyordum doğrusu, benim için neredeyse öylesine bir laftı, samimiyetimi göstermeye yarayacaktı sadece çünkü "Xiu Min öyle biri değil, ciddiye bile almayacaktır," şeklinde bir yanılgı içindeydim.

Ama öyle olmadı. Beni aldattı. Hem de en yakın arkadaşım Lu Han ile. O namussuzun erkeklerle olabildiğini bile bilmiyordum. Her zamanki gibi içmek için barına adım attığım bir gece, içeri girer girmez Lu Han önce yumruğu koyup, sonra da aşağılık biri olduğumu tükürdü suratıma ve onu hak etmediğimi, yakasından düşmemi söyledi utanmazca tehdit ederek. Halbuki burada fazlalık olan ben değil o idi! O zaman kim olduğunu öğrenmek istemediğim, kendi ellerimle yarattığım düşmanımın o olduğunu anladım ve belki önünüzdeki dosyada da belirtilmiş olabileceği gibi yumruk yumruğa kavgaya girişip kendimi tutuklattım. Dudağımın üstündeki dikiş izi o gece yaratıldı işte. Hiç de gurur duymadığım bir savaştan kalan işe yaramaz bir madalya.

Ve nihayet o lanet, hala bir kabus olmasını dilediğim gece... Xiu Min beni affedip tekrar birlikte olmaya karar verdikten sonra artık aynı evde yaşamak istemediğini, bunun ikimizi de öldürdüğünü söyledi. O yüzden başka bir yere taşınan ben olmuştum bu kez. O gece, dört günden sonra ilk kez evinde uyuyacaktı, ancak gece yarısına doğru evde olacağını biliyordum. O yüzden akşam saat on civarlarında arayıp yanına gelip gelemeyeceğimi sordum ama çok yorgun olduğunu ve hemen uyuyacağını söyledi. Fakat büyük annem henüz o sabah vefat etmişti ve ben teselliye ihtiyaç duyuyordum; daha doğrusu bunu bir bahane olarak kullanıyordum. Ama yine de üstelememe rağmen 'yarın sana pahalı bir öğle yemeği ısmarlayacağım,' deyip başından savdı beni. Sesinin ve tavrının zaman geçtikçe yumuşadığını hissettiğim için daha fazla ısrar etmeden bu teklifini kabul edip bitirdim aramayı. Ertesi gün beni aramasını bekledim uzun süre ama vakit geçiyor, beklediğim o arama bir türlü gelmiyor, üstelik benim aramalarıma da yanıt verilmiyordu. Bir terslik olup olmadığını kontrol etmek için evine gittim. Kapıcı, muhtemelen hala evde olduğunu çünkü onu ayrılırken gördüğünü hatırlamadığını söyledi. Aklıma ilk gelen elbette uyuya kalmış olabileceğiydi ama içten içe başına bir iş gelmiş olabileceğini de fısıldıyordum kendime. Fakat bunun en fazla bir ev kazası olabileceğini düşünüyordum. İçeri girdiğimde onu salonun ortasında, kendi kanının içinde kaybolmuş bir halde görebileceğimi kabuslarım bile söyleyemezdi bana.

Böyle bir görüntüyü, böyle bir gerçekliği kabul etmeme imkan yoktu. Gördüğüm şeyin gerçek olduğunu anlamak için uzun saniyeler boyunca kapıda dikilip evin ortasındaki kırmızı gölgeye bakıp durdum. Gerçekti. Ne kadar kızarsam kızayım bir kez bile el kaldırmadığım sevgilimi biri evimizde neredeyse parçalayarak öldürmüştü işte. Gözlerimi ne yana çevirirsem çevireyim elindeki derin kesikleri, boğazındaki büyük yırtığı, göğsündeki delikleri görmemeyi başaramıyordum. Gözlerimi sıkıca yumsam da göz kapaklarımın ardında beliriyordu hayali. Tek düşünebildiğim eğer önceki gece daha çok ısrar etseydim ve yanında olabilseydim belki bugün evden birlikte ayrılıp gidecektik o yemeği yemeye. Son kez duyduğum uykulu tekdüze sesini, hayalimde canlandırdığım mahmur yüz ifadesini düşündüm. Üzerindeki sabahlığın kansız ve yırtıksız halini, yatmadan evvel dişlerini fırçalayışını düşündüm. O mavi çizgili sabahlık benimdi aslında ama benden çok o giydiği için taşınırken yanıma almamıştım. Son anımız ve diğer ihtimaller olabilecek her şekilde uçuştu zihnimde ama önümdeki manzara çok geçmeden uyandırıyordu beni uykumdan. Gerçek başkaydı. Xiu Min öldürülmüştü ve benim bunu olmamış kılmak için yapabileceğim hiçbir şey yoktu.

Gerisini biliyorsunuz işte...

***

Yifan, sözünü kesmeden dinlediği hikaye bitince önünde bağladığı kollarını çözmeden dudaklarını büzdü ve Yixing'den ayırmadığı anlamsız bakışlarla başını salladı.

"İlginç bir hikayeydi hakikaten."

Bir süredir kımıldamadan oturduğu için acımaya başlayan dizlerini rahatlatmak için üst üste attığı bacaklarını iki yana açıp dirseklerini masaya dayadı.

"Olay gecesi Xiu Min'i aramadan önce ve aradıktan sonra neler yaptınız? Ve görgü tanığınız var mı?"

"Henüz taşınacak zaman bulamadığım için hala Oriental Otel'de kalıyorum ve bütün gece de oradaydım. Aramayı da odamdaki telefon çalışmadığı için resepsiyondan yapmıştım. Onaylamanız zor olmaz."

"Kontrol edeceğiz. Xiu Min'in apartmanın kapıcısı ile bazı sorunlar yaşadığını duyduk fakat bundan bahsetmediniz hiç. Haberiniz var mıydı bundan?"

Sorgunun başından beri ilk kez bir soru Yixing'de ilgi uyandırmıştı. Kaşlarını çatıp ne demek istediğini sorar gibi baktı dedektife.

"O aptal herif mi? Onun yaptığını düşünmüyorsunuz herhalde. Öyleleri kendileri gibi olmayan herkesten nefret eder ama yaşamlarını tehlikeye atacak kadar da değil."

"Bunu soruşturma sonunda göreceğiz. Cevap verin lütfen; Apartmanın kapıcısı ile olan sorundan haberdar mıydınız? Hikayeyi bir de sizden duymak isterim."

"Haberim vardı elbette çünkü bunlar olurken oradaydım. Adam basitçe ibnelerden nefret ediyordu. Ben henüz oradayken sadece Xiu Min'e karşı ufak sözlü tacizlerde bulunduğunu ve imza topladığını biliyordum. Xiu Min umursamıyor gibi göründüğü ve ben de binadaki yaşamını zorlaştırmak istemediğim için fazla üzerine gitmedim."

"Hmm. Daha evvel bütün kiracıların önünde kavga ettiklerini duydum. Bu olaydan haberiniz var mı?"

"Xiu Min'in pencere pervazındaki saksılarda marihuana yetiştirdiği ve eve sürekli başka adamlar getirip apartmanda aids salgını başlatacağı gibi dedikodular yaydığı gitmişti kulağına. Bunu, marketten döndüğümüz sırada kapıda karşılaştığımız yaşlı komşumuzdan duyduk. Deliye döndü bu saçmalıkları duyunca ve adamı görür görmez yakalarına yapışıp neden böyle şeyler söylediğini sordu ve ağız dalaşına tutuştular. Adam kavganın orta yerinde ona fahişe diye bağırınca bir süredir fokurdayan tepem attı ve yumruğumu koyuverdim suratına. Ön dişini kırdım ama yine de şikayetçi olmadı çünkü kovulup aç kalmaktan korkuyor. Ondan sonra bir daha da sesinin çıktığını duymadım. İki ay evvel kadar oldu bunlar ama hala cinayetle bir ilgisi olduğunu düşünmüyorum."

"Sizin şüphe ettiğiniz biri var mı?"

"Bunu daha açık nasıl söyleyebilirdim bilmiyorum fakat var elbette. Hiç şüphem yok Lu Han öldürdü onu."

"Neden böyle bir şey yapacağını düşünüyorsunuz peki? Hali hazırda istediğini elde etmişken..."

"İstediği şey o kadarcık değildi elbette. Saf olmayın dedektif. Bir seferlik bir sevişmeyle yetinecek biri değil o. Onu kör eden zehirli bir hırsı var. Xiu Min'in her şeye rağmen bana dönmesine ve bütün bu mevzudaki iyi adam olan kendisiyle olmamasına öfkeden kudurmuştur."

Yifan söylediklerini not aldıktan sonra dosyasını kapatıp ayağa kalktı. Bu uzun hikayeden sonra Yixing'in zaman kaybı olduğunu düşünmeye başlamıştı ve her ne kadar acısı taze de olsa bu melankolik haline katlanamıyordu.

"Yardımınız için teşekkürler. "

"Söylüyorum size dedektif, onu Lu Han öldürdü."

***

"Elimizde tutku ya da nefret suçu olması muhtemel bir vaka, iki ağır şüpheli, bir tane de yedek var. Her üçünün de suç için gerekli motivasyonu var," diye bir saniyeliğine durup açıkladı Yifan anahtarı arabasının kapısına geçirmeden evvel. Sağ kolunu bir ahbabının omzuna dolar gibi arabanın tepesine atıp yardımcısına döndü tekrar.

"Şu kapıcıyı sorgulamaya başlamadan evvel Yixing'in bahsettiği Lu Han denen adamın yerini görmeye gidelim. Goldfinch mi ne, öyle bir barı varmış."

"Sürekli orada takılan bir arkadaşım vardı. Babadan zengin bir herifti ama sefil biri gibi yaşamayı severdi. Yine de kendi gibi o sefil yerde iyice kafayı bulduktan sonra yadırgıyormuş gibi yaptığı, şehre tepeden bakan o ihtişamlı malikanesindeki, ihtişamlı yatağında yatıp kalkardı."

Arabaya binip kapıları çarparak kapadılar.

"Deng Xiaoping'e saygılarla... Hali hazırda zengin olan 'bazı kişiler' daha da zenginleşti, Deng'in söz verdiği gibi bize ne zaman sıra gelecek acaba?"

Yüzünde zehir gibi alaycı bir sırıtışla söylemişti bunu. Jun Mian şefinin neredeyse tüm gün boyunca çok çalışmaktan ve yoksulluktan şikayet edişini, samimiyetine değil mızmızlığına yorardı genellikle. Ona göre şefi çalışmaktan nefret eden, tüm yaşamı boyunca sadece sigara içip televizyon izlemek isteyen miskin bir adamdı ama ilk kez o an 'belki gerçekten de yaşamakta zorlanıyordur,' diye düşünmeye başlamıştı. Kendi daha iyi durumda olduğundan değil ama üstünün ondan o kadar da üstün olmadığını öğrenmek ani bir hayal kırıklığına sebep olmuştu onda.

Goldfinch denen bara vardıklarında hava çoktan kararmış, gök uzun ve sıcak bir günden sonra altında kıvrananlara insaf edermiş gibi hafif bir rüzgarın aralarında onları okşayarak gezinmesine izin vermişti. Fakat ne sıcak ne de soğuk insanlar için fark etmemiş olacaktı ki, sokaklar hala gündüz saatindeymiş gibi kalabalıktı ve Yifan göğün merhametini ter damlalarının tomurcuklandığı sırtında hissedemiyordu bir türlü.

"Tüm gün yorulup evine gitmeye can atan bir tek ben mi varım bu koca ülkede?"

"Bugün Cuma; normal olan siz değilsiniz, onlar."

"Cuma ancak bu kadar yanlış anlaşılırdı doğrusu." Ansızın, yanında dikildiği yardımcısına eğilip "Hazır buraya kadar gelmişken biraz normalleşsek mi Jun Mian? Uzun zamandır evin salonundan başka bir yerde içmemiştim," diye beklenmedik bir teklif attı ortaya.

"Daha evvel ne tür bir sarhoş olduğunuzu gördüm ve tekrar görmek istediğime emin değilim."

Jun Mian, lüzumundan fazla yaklaşan şefinden uzaklaşmak için belli belirsiz ufak bir adım attı geriye ve boğazını temizleyerek bakışlarını başka tarafa çevirdi.

"Ne tür bir sarhoş muşum? Sakın sürekli ağladığımı söyleme çünkü bunun doğru olmasına imkan yok. Yoksa doğru mu?"

"Ağlasaydınız gerçekten de anlardım bunu ve size mendilimi de verirdim fakat siz sürekli çiğ espriler yapıp bunlara gülünmesini bekliyor, daha da fenası kendiniz bizzat bu esprilere iştahla gülüyorsunuz. Çok küfür ediyorsunuz. Tüm bunların üzerine bir de arsız bir at sineği gibi yapışkan biri olup çıkıyorsunuz. Sarılıp öpüyor, manasız birçok iltifat saçıyorsunuz çevrenizdekilere. Tanımayan biri yaşamınız boyunca hiç sevgi görmediğinizi sanabilir. Sizin yanınızda uyanık biri olmak tamamıyla bir işkence."

Yifan ellerini ceplerine koyup kaşlarını yukarı aşağı oynatarak gösterdi hayretini.

"Vay canına. Bu kadarını beklemiyorum. Ama bir şeyi düzeltmeme izin ver Jun Mian: Yaşamım boyunca hayal edebileceğinden de fazla sevildim. Annemin gözde oğluydum ve büyük annem ve babam daima parayla ve ıslak öpücüklerle şımartırdı bu büyük torununu. Benden nefret etmeden evvel karım da severdi beni. Wu Shi Xun var bir de... Tek başına o bile ihtiyaç duyduğumdan fazlası kadar sevebilir beni. Yarın ona bir hediye alıp götüreceğim."

"Belki de sandığımın aksine çok sevilmekten bu hale gelmişsinizdir. Her şekilde sarhoşken yanınızda olmak istemiyorum."

"Ne o, yoksa sarhoşken seni utandıracak bir şey mi yaptım tavşan bey?" diye alaycı bir kahkahayla yanıt verdi buna Yifan ve dedikodu eden geçkin bir kadın gibi hafifçe koluna vurdu ufak tefek yardımcısının. Bu atak ile beraber zaten her zaman parlayan şişkin yanakları bu kez kızıla çalarak yanıp sönmeye başladı Jun Mian'ın.

"Yapsaydınız eğer ertesi sabah parmaklarınızın neden kırıldığını merak ederek uyanırdınız."

"Hahaha~ Aslında bunu kimin yaptığını bilerek uyanırdım sevgili Jun Mian, zira bana o kadar yaklaşabilecek başka bir adam daha yok bu şehirde."

"Nedense bir üstümden övgü almış gibi hissetmiyorum," dedi ışıl ışıl yanaklarıyla ve her zaman olduğu gibi yine ilk adımı o attı gidecekleri yere doğru.

Goldfinch, hakikaten de Jun Mian'ın dediği kadar sefil bir yerdi. Birkaç lambası patladığı ve tamir edilmediği için içerisi oldukça köhne görünüyordu; yerdeki kirden kararmış tahtalar sanki her an bir tanesi kırılıp ayaklarından birini yutacakmış gibi gıcırdıyor, barın diğer ucundaki ufak tuvalet kapısından, içeri doğru kesif bir sidik kokusu alkol kokusuna karışarak kendine zindanının dışında var olacak bir yer buluyordu.

Bar tezgahında birkaç kendine acıyan yalnız tip gözleri dalmış ya da başları önlerine düşmüş bir vaziyette içkilerini içerken, kendilerini onlardan şanslı sayan birkaç çift de barın çevresine kurulmuş, sırt sırta vermiş masalarda birbirlerine sokularak belki de geceye hazırlık yapıyordu.

Jun Mian ve Yifan bara kuruldukları gibi çevrede gezdirdikleri gözlerini barda duran kadına çevirmeden aynı anda bar tezgahına ufak birer tokat indirdiler son sözü söyleyip noktayı koymuşlar gibi.

Uzun boylu, zayıf kadın dikkatlerin kendisine yönelmesini beklemeden bayık bakışları ve sıkkın yüz ifadesiyle, siyah uzun saçlarını başının sol yanına atarak "Ne ikram etmemi istersiniz?" diye sordu sesine misafirperver bir renk vermeye gerek görmeden.

Yifan ardına dek açık neşeli gözlerini kadına çevirip, birbirine bastırdığı dudaklarını nihayet ayırarak "ikimize de baijiu lütfen," dedi sıradan bir müşteriymiş gibi davranarak.

Jun Mian kaşlarını çatarak "işimizin henüz başındayız ve yarın sabah da uyanmamız gerekecek. Mijiu içiverin bu akşam," dedi Yifan'ın umursamazlığına hayret ederek.

"Pekala, mijiu olsun."

Kadın ise bu iki adamın sokaktaki herhangi bir çadırdan alabilecekleri yerel bir içkiyi, batı konseptli bir barda içmeye gelmelerini tuhaf bulur bir halde dinliyordu siparişlerini. Yine de böyle durumlar için hazır bulundurdukları şişeyi çıkardı barın altından ve kenarları çatlamış ufak porselen kadehlere döktü umursamaz bir edayla onları süzerek.

İki adam kadehleri aynı anda kapıp, aynı anda yuvarladılar renksiz içkiyi boğazlarından. Jun Mian sadece aile toplantılarında içki içtiği için alışık değildi alkolün tadına, beyaz suratı yaşının aksine buruş buruş olmuştu. Yifan'ın ise zaten aydınlık olan çehresi daha da aymıştı keyiften.

"En son boşandığım gün içmiştim mereti ama tadı zehir gibi gelmişti o zaman. Daha sık yapmalıyız bunu Jun Mian."

Barmade tekrar doldurmak için şişeyi kadehlere yaklaştırıp izin ister gibi kaşlarının altından baktı ikisine.

"Bu gecelik bu kadar yeter. Şimdi yapmaya geldiğimiz şeyi yapabiliriz. Patronunuz Lu Han buralarda mı bayan?" diye sordu Yifan konuyu beklenmedik bir yönde değiştirerek.

Kadın şişeyi masaya bırakıp, kollarını iki yana açarak bara dayadı, ağırlığını sol tarafına vererek. Gecenin başından beri soğuk, hissiz ve umursamaz görünen ifadesinde nihayet farklı renkte bir ilgi belirmişti fakat hala surat asmaya devam ediyordu.

"Niçin arıyorsunuz Lu Han'ı?"

Yifan, kadının kendini tanıtmamasından rahatsız bir biçimde kımıldandı yerinde ve "rozetlerimizi görmeye ihtiyaç duymayacak kadar dikkatli biri olduğunuza inanıyorum hanım efendi," diye açıkladı birkaç dakika öncesiyle kontrast içinde olan bir ciddiyetle.

Kadın gardını çabuk indirmişti. Onu ukala gösteren uzun kollarını toplayıp, utangaç bir biçimde önünde bağladı ve çatık kaşlarını düzelterek yüzüne daha masum bir ifade yerleşmesine izin verdi.

"Lu Han iş için biriyle görüşmeye gitti. Şehrin öte ucuna..."

"Bir bar sahibinin şehrin diğer ucunda ne işi olabilir?"

"Buradan kurtulup orada daha küçük bir yer almayı planlıyor."

"Bak sen..." dedi Yifan iyiden iyiye kuşkulu çıkan sesiyle ve gözünün yanıyla yardımcısının tepkisini kontrol etti. Jun Mian'a göre henüz ilgi çekici bir şey söylememişti kadın. İlgisiz ifadesi olduğu gibi duruyordu yerinde.

"Adınız nedir?"

"Victoria. Neden soruyorsunuz bunları?" İyiden iyiye huzuru kaçmıştı genç kadının.

"Patronunuzun oldukça yakın bir arkadaşı öldürüldü, duymamış olamazsınız."

"Duydum elbette ama bunun Lu Han ile ne ilgisi var?"

"Biz de onu öğrenmeye çalışıyoruz. Olayın olduğu gece Lu Han'ın nerede olduğunu, neler yaptığını biliyor musunuz?"

"Elbette. Burada, benimle birlikteydi. Dairesi hemen barın üst katında. Gecenin tümünü birlikte orada geçirdik."

Kadının konuştukça kendine güveninin geldiği, sesinin daha da yükselip duruşunun dikleştiği ikisinin de gözünden kaçmamıştı. O yüzden onu biraz korkutmaya ihtiyaç duydu Yifan.

"Hmmm. Bundan emin misiniz Victoria? Eğer ifadenizde doğru olmayan, soruşturmayı yanlış noktaya yönlendirebilecek bir şey bulursak ikinizin de başı belada demektir."

Ama kadının güveninde herhangi bir çatlağa sebep olmadı bu girişim. "Doğru söylüyorum. Bunu nasıl onaylarsınız bilmiyorum fakat bu da sizin göreviniz sanırım."

"Aynen öyle. Xiu Min'i tanıyor muydunuz? Lu Han ile ne tür bir ilişkileri olduğunu biliyor musunuz? Hikayeyi bir de sizden dinlemek isteriz."

"Sohbet etmişliğimiz olduğu söylenemez. Arada sırada erkek arkadaşıyla bir şeyler içmeye gelirdi buraya. Lu Han o ikisiyle epey yakın gibi görünüyordu. Ama geçen ay olacak herhalde, erkek arkadaşıyla Lu Han tam sizin oturduğunuz yerde tartıştı ve yumruk yumruğa kavgaya girişti. Lu Han'ı Xiu Min ile birlikte olmakla suçluyordu. Ne garip değil mi? Ama iki yıldır çalışıyorum burada, Lu Han'ın hiçbir erkekle ilgilendiğini görmedim. Ölünün ardından konuşmak iyi değildir ama Xiu Min'in onu baştan çıkarmaya çalıştığına, bunu başaramayınca da erkek arkadaşını Lu Han'a saldırmaya ikna ettiğine oldukça eminim. Öldüyse de bu yüzden ölmüştür. Hafif meşrep kişiliği yüzünden yani, bunu araştırmakla iyi edersiniz."

Kısa bir sessizlik oldu. Yifan, kadının Lu Han'dan onu ölü birine karşı savunacak kadar hoşlandığını ve kıskandığını görebiliyordu.

"Lu Han'ın onu saplantılı bir şekilde sevip kıskanma ihtimali hiç mi yoktu gözlemlerinize göre?"

"Böyle bir şey mümkün değil. Önümüzdeki ay evlenmek gibi bir düşüncemiz var. Lu Han ideallerine bağlı bir adamdır. Gönüllü olarak savaşa gitmesi ve ülkesi için sakat kalması bunun kanıtıdır. Onu tanısaydınız bu kadar şüpheci olmazdınız."

Kadının cevabından son derece memnun bir ifadeyle gülümseyerek kendi kadehine içki döküp kendi kendine kadeh kaldırarak tek seferde içti ve ayağa kalkıp iç cebinden çıkardığı kartını kadının önüne itti.

"Pek tabii... Size inanıyorum. Daha sonra bir şey hatırlar ya da eklemek isterseniz ofisimden ulaşabilirsiniz bana. Ve Lu Han..."

"Geldiğinizi ona söylerim,"diye atıldı kadın. Kolları çözülüp yanlarına sallanmıştı şimdi.

"Lüzumu yok. Yarın sabah buraya bir memur gönderip ifadeye çağıracağız. Siz sadece bir yere ayrılmamasını söyleseniz kafi."

Henüz yarım saattir bulundukları kasvetli bardan çıkmaya can atıyordu iki adam da. Nihayet kapıya çıktıklarında Jun Mian başını göğe kaldırıp derin bir nefes aldı ama içine çekebildiği tek şey arabaların yerden kaldırdığı toz egzoz dumanı oldu.

"Savaş gazisiymiş demek. Şu adamı araştır bakalım Jun Mian. İnsanlar hakkında konuştukça daha da ilginçleşiyor. Tanışmak için sabırsızlanıyorum.

***

Yifan içeri girdiğinde Chen sabırsız bir biçimde bir duvardan öbürüne gidip geliyordu. Kapının açılıp kapandığını duyunca birden yürümeyi kesip dedektife döndü hızla.

"Saatlerdir burada oturmuş sizi bekliyorum. İfade mi alacaksanız ne halt ediyorsanız çabucak yapın, kendimi iyi hissetmiyorum ve bir an önce evime dönmek istiyorum."

Yifan kendi sandalyesine oturmadan evvel dosyasını masaya koyup karşısındaki sandalyeyi işaret ederek "Oturun Chen, bu işin ne kadar süreceğini bilemeyiz. Boşuna öfkelenerek kendinizi yormayın ," diye açıkladı şüphelisinin öfkesini, endişesini umursamadan. Gözlerini, lüzumundan fazla iri ve beyaz ön dişlerinden ve köşeli çenesinden alamıyordu. Adamın güzel bir yüzü olduğunu düşündü. En azından bu odada görmeyi beklemeyeceği türden sevecen bir yüzdü bu.

"Sizin umurunuzda mı tabii ben ölmüşüm kalmışım!"

Kapıcı bir süre daha volta attıktan sonra dedektifin ifadesinde bir değişiklik olmadığını fark edip çaresizlikle ona ayrılan sandalyeye oturdu pes ederek.

"Bakın en başında neden tutuklandığımı da anlamadım ya, ama hiç değilse kendimi toplamam için biraz zaman tanısaydınız. Bu halde olmamın sebebi sizsiniz en nihayetinde. Haklarım var benim!"

"Sakin olun bayım. Tutuklu değilsiniz ve haklarınız da ihlal edilmiş değil. Hastanede de sizinle güzelce ilgilendiklerini duydum fakat daha fazla bekleyemeyiz. Bu davanın çözülmesi için gerekli olan kritik zamanı geçmeden ifadenizi almam gerek."

"Boş laf boş laf!"

Yifan iç çekip dosyasına indirdi bakışlarını. Kapıcı da isyanlarının adamda bir karşılığı olmadığına kesin olarak ikna olunca arkasına yaslanıp kollarını önünde bağladı direnişinin henüz bitmediğini anlatmak ister gibi.

 

"Kendinizden bahsedin Chen; ne iş yaparsınız apartmanda, rutininiz nedir? Xiu Min ile iyi bir ilişkinizin olmadığını duydum, sebebinden söz edin biraz. Ve son olarak olayın olduğu gece neler yaptığınızı anlatın."

***

Ben aslında kapıcı filan değildim efendim, bir kumaş fabrikasında çalışıyordum ama beş yıl evvel babam vefat edince onun yerine ben geçtim. Annem ben küçükken veremden öldüğü için babamla ben yalnız yaşardık. O apartmanda kapıcılık yapıyordu kendimi bildim bileli. O ölünce çocukluğumun geçtiği evi bırakmak istemedim. Onun yerine fabrikadaki işimden ayrılıp babamın işini devraldım. Bir şikayetim de yoktur bundan. Bu olaya kadar yoktu daha doğrusu.

Apartmanda ne tür işler mi yaparım? Onlar için alışveriş eder merdivenleri temizler, kar kürerim, giren çıkanları kontrol eder postalarını teslim ederim. Elektrik ya da su tesisatlarıyla ilgili bir sorun olsa ben tamir ederim. Bu artizlerin, yaşlıların hiçbiri ampul değiştirmeyi dahi bilmez, öyle beceriksizdirler. Çoğusu ben ve babam sayesinde bu kadar rahat yaşıyor aslında ama onlara göre basit kapıcılar olduğumuz için yaptığımız işler hiç de önemli değildir. Halbuki bugün işi bıraksam ertesi gün hepsi beceriksizliklerinden geberir gider. Şimdi ne haldedirler kim bilir!

Bu Xiu Min denen adam, adam denebilir miydi bilmem, binamıza taşındıktan sonra huzur filan kalmadı efendim. Bir apartmanda yapılmasını istemeyeceğiniz ne varsa yapardı. Arka bahçeye yemek koyup ne kadar it, köpek, sıçan varsa toplardı etrafımıza. Her zaman geç gelirdi eve, gecenin bir yarısı. Ve misafiri de hiç eksik olmazdı. Hepsi de erkek misafirler. Bütün herkes uyurken müzik kahkaha gürültü ile uykuyu zehir ederdi herkese. Binadakilerin çoğu yaşlıdır bilirsiniz, uykuları hafif olur. Bu adam yüzünden iyice uykudan kesildiler. Sonra sarhoş olup merdivenlerde olay çıkarmalar, kusmalar. Rezilliğin bini bir para. Rahmetlinin gücüne gitmesin, yaşarken asla memnun değildim kendisinden. Ahlaksız bir adamdı. Binaya sapkınlık ve hastalık getirecek diye ödüm kopuyordu. O yüzden imza toplamaya çalışmışım atılması için, bu doğrudur, inkar etmeyeceğim. Ama kimse komşularıyla tatsızlık yaşamak istememiş olacak pek yanaşan olmadı buna. O günden beridir ben de kendi hallerine bıraktım çünkü bunlarla uğraşacak takatim kalmadı. Zaten ayrılmayı da düşünüyorum. Taşrada teyzemin bir kuru temizleme dükkanı var, onun yanına taşınacağım bu iş biter bitmez.

Olay gecesi... Olay gecesi hiçbir terslik fark etmedim efendim. Gayet sıradan bir geceydi. Akşam saat on sıralarıydı herhalde rahmetli, bir arkadaşıyla birlikte taksiyle geldi ama arkadaşı çok durmadan ayrıldı. Birkaç mektup ve faturası birikmişti posta kutusunda, çünkü herhalde bir haftadır filan eve uğramamıştı. Binaya girerken kapının önünde bunları verdim ona. Bu da kendisini son görüşümdür. Ha bir de bana klozetinin su akıttığını, alt katın tavanından damlayabileceğini, o yüzden bir ara tamire gelmemi istediğini söyledi. Olur dedim elbette. Evinde tamir edilecek ıvır zıvırların sonu hiç gelmezdi zaten. Küçümserdi beni. Komşular da bahsetmiştir herhalde, merdivendeki kavgadan sonra zırt pırt iş kaktırmaya başladı bana. Sanki ondan aşağı olduğumu belletmek ister gibi bütün gün boktan işlerle uğraştırıp dururdu. Huzursuzluk kaynağı olan taraf olmak istemediğim için ne derse yapardım ben de.

Bundan da bahsetsem mi bilmiyorum. Çok utanç verici bir olay. Aslında bütün bu hır gür bir keresinde evinden taşınmasını istediği birkaç eşyayı çıkarmamı söylediği zaman başladı. Bir tekli koltukla kırık dökük bir sehpaydı. Kapıyı yarı çıplak açtığı yetmezmiş gibi bir de yardım etme bahanesiyle her yerime dokunmaya çalışıyordu. İlk kez o zaman tepem attı. Hiç de haksız sayılmam. Namuslu bir adamım ben, onuru olan bir adam. Bu tür ahlaksızlıklara gelemem. Yerimde kim olsa normal karşılamazdı bunu. Sizin de bana hak vermeniz gerek. Yanılıyor muyum?

Söyleyecek başka bir şeyim yok. Çünkü bu olayda hiçbir günahım yoktur. İnsan her kavga ettiği, her nefret ettiği kişiyi öldürseydi dünya yaşanmaz bir yer olurdu dedektif, herkes tarafından sevilen kimse yoktur dünyada. Her ne kadar şüpheli görünsem de suçlamamalısınız beni bu yüzden.

Ve söylemeyi unuttum; olayın olduğu gece, epey geç bir saatte kapımın zili çaldı. İlk çaldığında duymazdan geldim, her kimse şimdi gidip sabah gelsin diye düşündüm yataktan çıkmak istemediğim için. Ama kör olası her kimse art arda defalarca kez çaldı zili ta ki ben tümden uyanıncaya dek. Fakat kapıya çıktığımda kimseyi bulamadım. Eşek şakası yapmak için oldukça geç bir saat. Bir aralık bu Xiu Min denen adamın bir sevgilisi vardı, ön dişlerimi kıran namussuz. Olur olmaz saatlerde dış kapıya dayanıp huzurumu kaçırmayı adet edinmişti kendine. Ayrılmışlar mı ne, bir türlü kabullenememiş bunu. Bize neyse artık? Sizin yerinizde olsam o herifin üzerinden gözümü ayırmazdım. O öfke ve hayal kırıklığıyla ne yapacağı hiç belli olmaz. Bu herkeste böyle sanırım. Yine de çok garip tabii.

***

"Artık gidebilir miyim?"

"Şimdi değil. Size sormam gereken birkaç soru daha var."

"Her şeyi anlattım. Daha ne öğrenmek istiyorsunuz?"

"Xiu Min'in sık sık sizi evine çağırdığını, size bir şeyler yaptırdığını söylediniz fakat diğer tanıklıklar onun size hiç güvenmediğini, bir açıdan duygularınızın karşılıklı olduğunu söylüyor. Neden potansiyel bir tehlikeyi evine alsın?"

"Dedim ya, karşısında küçülmemi istiyordu, beni ezmeyi! Çünkü hem onu reddederek rencide ettim, hem de bir açıdan savaş açtım yaşam biçimine. Siz olsaydınız ne yapardınız?"

"Polise şikayet ederdim şüphesiz."

Yifan adamın yüzsüzlüğünü alay dolu bir ifadeyle seyrediyor, 'ha göreyim seni yalancı pehlivan!' der gibi eğlenir bakışlarla süzüyordu onu. Çünkü diğer bina sakinleriyle de konuşmuştu ve kimsenin bu tür şeylerden bahsettiğini duymamıştı.

Kapıcı, saldırı altında olduğuna emin bir şekilde geriledi. Duymadığı beklemediği türde sert bir karşılıktı aldığı.

"Ama şanslıymışsınız," diye devam etti dedektif, "Xiu Min anladığım kadarıyla ekseriyetle yumuşak başlı bir adammış ve karşısındaki siz olsanız bile meselenin çözülebileceğine inanıyormuş."

"İnanılmaz! Asıl polise şikayet etmesi gereken bendim dedektif, yaptığı tacizdi sonuçta ama onun yerine apartmandan taşınsa daha iyi olur diye düşündüm. Ah keşke dediğinizi yapıp kolundan tuttuğum gibi polise götürseydim onu! Belki bugün hayatta olurdu ha?"

"Ya da o sizi şikayet etseydi..."

Chen, hafif bir histerik kahkaha atıp kendini hayretle sandalyesine yığdı ve yüzünde karman çorman bir ifadeyle "Bir kanaate varmış gibi konuşuyorsunuz dedektif ama yanılıyorsunuz. Hem de o biçim yanılıyorsunuz! Evet, kolay öfkelenen bir adamım ama kimsenin canına kıyamam ben. Zaten zor olan hayatımı ne diye hapse girerek daha da zorlaştırayım? Hele de öyle bir ibne yüzünden!" diye umutsuzca açıklamaya çalıştı gıcırdayan bir sesle. Ama konuştukça daha da çok batırdığını fark etmiş olacak, kendi konuşmasından utandı bir an sonra ve bu çaresizlikle omuzları düşüp, yüzü perişan bir hal aldı.

Burnunu çekti ve "Yemin ederim ben değildim," diye mırıldandı bu kez sönmüş titrek sesiyle. "Kimseyi öldüremem ben."

*** 

"Ne düşünüyorsun bu adam hakkında?" diye sordu Yifan mutfakta, ayaklarını sehpanın üzerine atmış bir biçimde koltuğa yayılmış, yanında dikilen yardımcısına alttan bakarak.

Durup bir saniye düşündü Jun Mian boş duvara gözünü dikip.

"Şüpheli biri. Morali çok çabuk düşüyor, çevresinde olup bitenlerden olması gerekenden daha fazla ve hızlı etkileniyor. Bazı şeylere aşırı tepki veriyor. Ruh halinin bu kadar hızlı değişmesi onu tehlikeli biri yapabilir sanıyorum ki."

"Hmm. Yine de çok ikna edici konuştu. Adamın çaresizliğini kendi midemde hissettim neredeyse. Ama fakirliği, dünyaya ve insanlara öfkeli olmasını meşru kılmıyor. Yoksulluğun suç üretebildiğini elbette biliyorum ama yoksulluk bile onun yapmış olabileceği şeyi açıklamıyor. Bu suçu açıklayan tek şey nefret. Her yerinde bu yazıyor."

Söylediği şeyin ne denli trajik olduğunu fark edince gözleri daldı bir an, kulağa oldukça hüzünlü gelen bir biçimde iç çekti.

"Onun yaptığını mı düşünüyorsunuz?"

"Henüz bilmiyorum. Umarım yapmamıştır. Acıdım haline. O da Guangzhou'luymuş hem. Konduramıyor insan hemşerisine. Sanki suçu tek bir adam değil ama bütün şehir işlemiş gibi geliyor."

"Guangzhou büyük bir şehir fakat. Nerden çıktı şimdi durduk yere bu sıla özlemi?"

"O yüzden duygusallaştım herhalde. Bu iş bittikten sonra kasabamı ziyarete gidip çocukluk arkadaşlarımla maç etsem iyi olacak. Benimle gelebilirsin arzu edersen."

"Hali hazırda yılın hemen her günü birlikteyiz. İzin günlerimi de sizinle geçirmek istemiyorum."

"Sanki yapacak daha iyi bir şeyin varmış gibi. Evli değilsin, çocukların yok, kız arkadaşın da yok. Senin ihtiyarlar da hemen iki sokak ötende yaşıyor zaten. Her yıl tek tabanca aynı otele gidip, çifter çifter eğlenen başkalarının aile saadetini izliyorsun uzaktan. Bahse girerim sabah erkenden duş alıp kahvaltıya iniyor, sonra havuzda biraz yüzdükten sonra kenarda sessizce kokteyl içerek başkalarını izliyor, öğle yemeğinin ardından yürüyüşe çıkıp akşam yemeğini de yedikten sonra yalnızlıktan bunalıp odana çıkıyor ve televizyon başında uyuya kalarak gününü noktalıyorsundur. Tatil dediğin bu eziyetin bir an evvel bitmesini ve işe geri dönmeyi sabırsızlıkla bekliyorsundur tabii. Tatil mi diyorsun buna? Seni temin ederim değil ihtiyar delikanlı. Bir gün gerçekten ihtiyarladığında bundan büyük pişmanlık duyacaksın."

Jun Mian şefinin gerçeğe bu kadar yaklaşmış olmasına hayret edecek oldu ama sonra mesleğinde bu kadar hızlı yükselebilmesinin sebebinin bu olduğu geldi aklına. İtiraz etmedi bu gerçeklerin yüzüne vurulmasına. Sadece kucağındaki dosyayı daha sıkı bastırdı göğsüne.

"Bundan keyif alıyorum. Kıymeti olan tek gerçek bu."

"İtiraz etmediğine göre... Şu iş bir bitsin, sana yaşamayı öğretecek, benim gibi çalışmaktan nefret etmeni sağlayacağım."

"Yaşamak için çalışmak zorunda olduğum müddetçe böyle bir şey olmayacak. Mirasınızı bana bırakırsanız belki düşünebilirim."

"Senden evvel oğlum var miras bırakılacak. Olur da ansızın ölürsem arabam senin olabilir fakat. On sekizine bastığında Wu Shi Xun'a vermen..."

Durdu Yifan. Oğlunun araba kullanamayacak olması geldi aklına. Sanki ayağını bir yere çarpmış gibi buruşup ekşidi yüzü bir saniyeliğine. Wu Shi Xun üç yaşındayken tutulduğu havale yüzünden beyin felci geçirmişti ve o zamandan beridir de bacaklarından birini doğru dürüst kullanamıyordu. Oğulları havale geçirdiği gece bir arkadaşlarının düğününde oldukları ve onu zamanında doktora yetiştiremedikleri için ikisi de birbirlerini, çoğu zaman kendilerini suçlamıştı ve beş yıl süren bu iç savaş neticesinde evliliklerini bitirmeye karar vermişlerdi. Talihsizlik bir kez evlerine uğrayıp işini layığıyla yapana dek de ayrılmamıştı beklendiği gibi.

Jun Mian, şefinin az evvelki keyifli halinin yerinde yerler estiğini ve üstüne bitik bir duruşun indiğini açıkça görebiliyordu. Aslında bu neşeli ve umursamaz tavırları da oldukça yeni olmasına rağmen Jun Mian çok hızlı alışmıştı buna. Onu tekrar düşünceli, karamsar, yüzü solgun görmeyi istemiyor, sadece öyleymiş gibi davranıyorsa bile bu yalanı gerçekliği haline getirmesini arzu ediyor, hatta bunun için ona yardım ediyordu kendince.

Bakışları elindeki kahve bardağının siyahına dalıp gitmiş olan Yifan'ın yanına oturup sırtını okşadı şefkatli yardımcı yüzündeki acır ifadeye engele olamayarak.

"Hiç endişelenme sevgili dostum, onu istediği her yere bizzat ben süreceğim. Ve sen de o sırada mezarda değil, arka koltukta olacaksın."

"Yapacak mısın sahiden de?" diye sordu Yifan kuruyup çatlamış cam kırığı sesiyle. Az sonra eriyecekmiş gibi görünen düşük suratından bunun samimi bir soru olduğunu anlamıştı Jun Mian.

"Yapacağım tabii. Bunu görmek için yanımda olacaksın."

Gülümsediler birbirlerine sessizce. Yifan az evvel eriyen suratını ve moralini toplayabilmişti nihayet.

Yifan, dostunun bu anı doyasıya yaşamasına müsaade etmeden elindeki dosyayı şaplattı göğsüne ve "Şimdi toparlanın bakalım. Kurbanın ailesi cenazeyi almaya gitmiş tören için. Yakma töreni yapılacakmış. Ve pek esrarengiz şüphelimiz Lu Han da sorgu odasında sizi bekliyor. Yüzünü görünce sorgudan vazgeçmek isteyebilirsiniz," dedi konuyu ansızın değiştirip onu hüzünlü yapan şeyleri bir anlığına da olsa unutmasını sağlamaya niyetlenerek.

"Bu da ne demek?"

***

Lu Han, gişede sırasını bekleyen sıradan bir vatandaş gibi yüzünde temiz ve gündelik bir ifadeyle önündeki masaya yaslanmış, yine nerede olduğunun farkında olmayan saf bir delikanlı gibi sırasının ne zaman geleceğini merak eder bir halde bekliyordu dedektifi. Fakat bütün bu aydınlık hava Yifan içeri girdiğinde kararan gözleriyle dağılıp gitti. Jun Mian'ın ne söylemeye çalıştığını anlamıştı.

Karşısında, ilk bakışta sırf vatanını sevdiği için savaşa gidip mağdur edilmiş, henüz hayatın gerçek özünü tadıp koklamaya vakit bulamamış bakir bir taşralıya benzeyen, kimsenin birini öldüreceğine inanmayacağı türden iyi görünümlü bir genç adam vardı.

'Düşünüce, bu davadaki herkes oldukça iyi görünümlüydü. Kimi içeri atarsam atayım sıradan bir vatandaş, onun değil benim kana susamış bir katil olduğumu düşünmeye daha çabuk meyledecektir,' diye geçirdi içinden. Ama adalet hem güzeller hem de çirkinler için vardı en nihayetinde ve o bunun yerini bulmasını sağlayacak kişiydi bu davada.

Lu Han'ın güzelliğinin dikkatini dağıtmasına izin vermemeye çalışarak başıyla ufak bir selam verdi ve vücudunun o çok alışık olduğu tanıdık sandalyeye kuruldu bir kez daha. Yine de karşısındaki gencin elindeki dosyayla ne çok zıtlık içinde olduğunu düşünmeden edemiyordu. Fakat daha evvel kardeşlerini öldüren masum görünümlü çocuklar bile gördüğünü anımsayıp, bunda şaşıracak bir şey olmadığına ikna etti kendini. Şeytanın kimin içine girdiğini, şeytan kendini göstermeye karar verene dek bilmenin bir yolu yoktu.

 

Özgeçmişi, tanık ifadeleri ve şimdi kendi gözlemlerine göre adamın profili oldukça tutarsız görünüyordu Yifan'a. Örnek bir vatandaş olmakla topluma aykırı biri olmak arasında gidip geliyordu her önemli kararında. Ve bu ikisini de kimsenin dikkatini çekmeden aynı anda yapabiliyordu görünüşe göre. Bünyesinin tam olarak benimsemediği bir topluma bu kadar iyi eklemlenmiş olmasına hayranlık duymadan edemedi.

"Bu neşenizin sebebi nedir Lu Han? Birkaç gün evvel arkadaşı öldürülen birine benzemiyorsunuz."

"Neşeli değilim dedektif, çehrem sizi yanıltmasın. Bu odada bulunmanın şaşkınlığını içerisindeyim yalnızca."

"Bu tür bir odada ilk kez bulunmuyorsunuz teğmen. Savaştaki başarınızı ayrıntılarıyla okudum. İmrenilecek bir özgeçmiş bu, her ne kadar kolunuza mal olsa da..."

Luhan sağ omzunu dedektife cevap verircesine hafifçe kımıldatarak gülümsedi.

"Biraz abartılı bir tabir bu. Kolum iyi sayılır ve her gün biraz daha iyiye gidiyor. Bu sayede her gece bütün o ayyaşların bardaklarını yorulmadan doldurabiliyorum."

"Beklenildiği gibi etkileyici birisiniz."

Lu Han dedektifin bu iltifatına başını belli belirsiz sallayarak karşılık verdi. İlk kez duydu şey değildi nasıl olsa. İnsanlar gerçekte ne olduğunu bilmediği ve bilmek istemediği hikayelere hayranlık duymakta, hikayeyi kendi fantezilerine göre hayal etmekte iyiydi ve Lu Han da ne isterlerse düşünmelerine izin veriyordu. Bir kahraman görmek istiyorlarsa onlara bunu vermekte bir sakınca yoktu.

Yifan dosyayı karıştırır gibi yapıyordu fakat içinde neler yazdığını gayet iyi biliyordu. İşleri biraz ağırdan almak ve şüphelisine kafasında bir imaj ve senaryo oluşturması için zaman tanımak onun meslek adetlerinden biriydi. Ona göre biri ne kadar çok yalan söylerse o kadar çabuk yakalanırdı çünkü bu kadar çok yalan söyleyip çevredekilere bunu yutturmak büyük çaba sarf edilecek yorucu bir işti ve çoğu kişi bu işin ortasında bitap düşüp işleri eline yüzüne bulaştırdı. Bunun Lu Han'da da bu şekilde işlemesini umuyordu.

"Öncelikle kendinizden, savaş günlerinizden söz edin biraz?"

"Bunun davayla ne ilgisi var tam olarak?"

"Sizinle ilgisi var, doğal olarak davayla da... Sizi bir kahraman yapan o olayı, ülkeye döndükten sonra yaptıklarınızdan bahsedin bana. Ve elbette Xiu Min, onunla ilişkinizden ve olay gecesi neler yaptığınızdan..."

"Anlatacaklarım arasında bilmediğiniz bir şey olduğuna inanmıyorum fakat yine de yapacağım dediğinizi dedektif."

***

Çin Kamboçya'ya girmeye karar verdiğinde ben henüz yirmi üç yaşımdaydım. Birçok kişinin de dediği gibi bu bizim savaşımız değildi fakat o sıralar hükümet orada olmak için yeterince sebebimiz olduğuna inandırmıştı beni de. Yapacak daha iyi bir şeyim yoktu ve açıkçası hayatımla ne yapacağımı da bilemiyordum. Birçok genç sırf yaşamlarına bir anlam kazandırmak için gitmez mi zaten kendilerinin olmayan savaşlara? Ben de öyle yaptım ve bunun doğru bir karar olduğuna o kadar da emin değilim şimdi.

Hiçbir şey beklediğim gibi değildi. Kolay olacağını düşünmemiştim ama savaşacağım şeyin insanlarla beraber tabiat olacağı aklıma dahi gelmemişti.

Beni kahraman yapan şu olaya gelirsek, göründüğü gibi olmadığını ve benim de bunu düzeltmek için hiçbir şey yapmadığımı söylemem gerek. Bütün o övgüleri toplamak hoşuma gitmişti ve kendimce bunu hak ediyordum da çünkü sizi temin ederim dedektif, orada istenmeyen bir yabancı olarak hayatta kalabilirseniz gerçekten de şanslı birisinizdir ve bu da sizi kahraman yapar sanırım.

Kamboçya'ya gidişimden bir ay sonra ilk ciddi operasyonuma katılmak için nihayet bölgeye inmiştim bölüğümle birlikte. Tayland sınırında küçük bir köye gönderilmiştik. Açıkçası kalbimizde kurtarıcı olarak karşılanıp karşılanmayacağımız endişesiyle gitmiştik fakat görmeyi beklemediğimiz o korkunç manzara, bize endişelenmemiz gereken en son şeyin bu olduğunu acımasız bir şekilde öğretti.

Yolların kenarlarında, tarlalarda, evlerin önünde, her yerde açlıktan ya da hastalıktan ölüyor, acıdan kıvranıyordu köylüler. Yaşlılar, gençler, kadınlar, erkekler, çocuklar... Herkes yalnızca ölüm onlara gelsin diye bekliyor, Çinlilerin ya da Vietnamlıların onları birbirlerinden kurtarmak için savaşması umurlarında olamayacak kadar bitik görünüyorlardı. Koca bir mezarlıktı bulduğumuz anlayacağınız.

Bu insanlara verecek yemeğimiz ya da ilacımız yoktu. Sadece olağanüstü durumlarda kendimize yetecek kadar kumanyamız vardı çantalarımızda. Fakat askerler yaşatmak için de savaşır. Bu savaşta düşmanımız başka askerler değil açlığın kendisiydi. Biz de onunla savaştık. Kendi kumanyalarımızı kullanıp birkaç kazan inceltilmiş pirinç çorbası yaptık. Dünyanın en güzel şeyiymiş gibi yedi bazıları. Birkaçının biraz canlandığını, çevrelerinde olan bitene ilgi göstermeye başladığını görmek emeğinin karşılığını alan herkes gibi bizi de sevindirmişti. Fakat bazıları buna sevinemeyecek kadar bitaptı, ellerimizle yedirdik ne işe yarayacağından emin olamadan. Bu yemek ölümlerini ne kadar erteledi öğrenmeye fırsatımız olmadı elbette.

Ertesi gün tatbikat sırasında gerçekten Vietnamlıların saldırısına uğradık, saldırıdan sonra her birimiz bir tarafa dağıldı. Gözlerimin önünde arkadaşlarımın parçalandığını ya da vurulduğunu gördüm. Hareket edemeyecek kadar kötü durumda olduğu için yaralı bir hayvan gibi bağırıp yardım isteyen genç arkadaşlarım. Yeniliyorduk, bölük yok olmak üzereydi ve yapabildiğim tek şey artık koşamayacağım zamana dek koşmak oldu. O nemli, vahşi, sık ormanda bataklıklara, çukurlara, sazlıklara bata çıka kaçabildiğim kadar kaçtım. Nereye gittiğimi tanrı biliyor, sonunda durduğumda zaten ıssız olan köyden daha ıssız bir yerdeydim. Hayatta olduğuma sevinemiyordum bile. Bir kayanın ardına sığındım ve birkaç saat sazlıkların arasından hangi düşman çıkacak, buradaki binlerce şeytandan hangisi canımı alacak diye tetikte nereyse soluksuz öylece bekledim. Ama kimse gelmedi.

Sakinleştikten bir süre sonra Vietnamlıları unutup bu kez kaplanlar hakkında endişelenmeye başlamıştım her nedense. Ama sivrisinekler daha büyük bir problemdi. Üzerimdekilerden kurtulup biraz soluklanmakla, sıtma olmak arasında tercihe zorluyordu beni orman. Gülünç ama eğer ölmezsen hakikaten de hakkında endişelenecek şeylerin sonu gelmiyor ve buna bağlı yaşıyormuşsun gibi sürekli yeni bir düşman hayal edip kendi kendine savunmaya geçiyorsun. Eve döndükten sonra bunu savaştan önce de sonra da, kendimi bildim bileli yaptığımı fark ettim. Bunu fark ettiğiniz an o kadar da iyi bir yaşam sürmediğinizi, yaşamayı sürekli ertelediğinizi de fark ediyorsunuz.

Her neyse. Bütün bunlar olurken kaçmayı akıl eden tek kişi ben değilmişim ki, ormanda yalnız geçirdiğim birkaç saatin sonunda çalıların ardından vahşi bir kaplan değil bölüğümden iki asker belirdi. Aralarından biri kolundan fena biçimde yaralanmıştı. Eğer hemen burada ölmezse yaşamına çolak olarak devam edeceğine emin olduğumu hatırlıyorum. Ölmemiş olmasına üzülmekle sevinmek arasında bocaladım çok kısa bir an. Yalnızlığımı azaltacakları için sevinçle karşılamıştım yine de gelişlerini. Yaralı askerin kolunu, adı Bian Buo Xian'dı, unutmadım şu güne dek, üstünkörü acemi bir biçimde sarıp kanı durdurmaya çalıştık ve bunda kısmen de başarılı olmuştuk. Arkadaşı Du Qing Zhu, sığınacak bir kulübe ararken anlattı bu hikayeyi, ikisi çocukluk arkadaşıymış ve Komboçya'ya gitmeye de birlikte karar vermişler. Aynı mahallede büyümüş, aynı liseye gitmişler, ilk randevularına ilk kız arkadaşlarıyla aynı arabada gitmişler. İkisi de üniversiteye gitmemiş ve ikisi de aynı tamirhanede çalışmış. Buo Xian bir keresinde patrondan habersiz arabayı çalıp gezmeye çıktığı için işten atılmış, Du Qing Zhu da durmamış, onun arkasından işten ayrılmış. Buo Xian ailesiyle yaşıyormuş koca adam olmasına rağmen ve işten kovulduktan sonra babasının ona sığıntı gibi davranıp sürekli fazlalık gibi hissettirmesine dayanamayıp Kamboçya'ya gitmeye karar vermiş, Qing Zhu da onu takip etmiş savaşa dek. Şimdi de birlikte benim karşımda dikiliyorlardı işte. İmrenilecek bir dostluktu doğrusu. O günlere dair her şeyi unutmak istesem de bu ikisini zihnimde özenle saklıyorum, ölene dek de unutmayacağım.

Nihayet sığınacak sazlıklardan yapılmış ilkel bir kulübe bulduğumuzda buna çok hızlı pişman olduk. Ormanda yalnız değildik ve bizim de gelişimizle birlikte kulübede yedi kişi olmuştuk. İçeride iki Kmer gerillası, iki Vietnam askerini esir almış halde bizi bekliyordu. Manzaradan anladığım kadarıyla Kmer gerillaları hali hazırda burada saklanırken Vietnamlılar tıpkı bizim gibi hiç yoktan ortaya çıkmış ve esir düşmüştü. İki asker çırılçıplak soyulmuş ve elleri ayakları bağlanmış halde duvar dibinde yatıyordu. İçeride olan bitenlerden, yeni misafirlerden haberdar olamayacak kadar ölü sayılırlardı. Kızıl Kmerler hakkındaki hikayeleri duymuşsunuzdur belki, hepsi doğru. Çin yanlış tarafta savaştığını kabul etmek istemediği için asla konuşmadı ve konuşmak istemedi bu meseleyi ama oraya barbarlara yardım etmeye gittiğimiz doğru. Hayal edemeyeceğiniz işkenceler yapmışlardı ikisine ve bunun kaç gündür böyle devam ettiğini bilmek dahi istemiyordum.

Müttefiklerinin gelişini sevinçle karşıladılar ama bize güvenmedikleri ve tedbiri elden bırakmayacakları oldukça açıktı. İki Vietnamlı ölümün eşiğinde yanımızda uzanırken onlar bize yiyecek ve su ikram etti. İtiraz etmeden kabul ettik bunları. Vietnamlılardan iyi durumda olsak da açtık ve kendimizi o kadar da şanslı saymıyorduk o an. Kmerler oynanmaktan yumuşamış iskambil kağıtlarıyla oyalanırken bir yandan da kendi dillerinde bizimle sohbet ediyor, kendi şakalarına gülüyorlardı. Biz üç Çinli askerin ne söyledikleri hakkında en ufak bir fikrimiz yoktu ve kafa sallamaktan başka bir şey yapamıyorduk. Buo Xian biraz kendine gelmiş terlemiş suratındaki endişeli ifadeyle etrafını izliyor, Qing Zhu'ya burada ne işimiz var der gibi bakıyordu. Müttefiklerinin bu endişeli hali gözlerinden kaçmamış olacak Kmerlerin gürültülü kahkahaları yavaşça söndü ve öncekinden de güvensiz bir ifade gelip yerleşti suratlarına. Bir elleri palalarında, diğeri tüfeklerinde gerekirse bizi de doğramaya hazır bir biçimde oturdukları köşeden gözlerini dikmiş süzüyorlardı üçümüzü. Onlar için çok önemli bir mesele değildi kaç kişiyi ve kimi öldürdükleri. Vietnamlılarla birlikte bizi de biçerlerdi ve bunun için hiçbir zaman hesap vermek zorunda kalmazlardı.

Böylelikle bizim tedirginliğimiz onlarınkiyle karıştı havada ve tansiyon yükseldikçe yükseldi. Ve gün bitmeye yakın Vietnamlılardan biraz daha canlı görünenine su vermeye çalışmamla olanlar oldu. Bizimle kendi dillerinde tartışıp, tehdit etiller, biz de kendi dilimizde durumu açıklamaya çalıştık fakat konuştukça her şey daha kötüye gitti sanki, adamlardan biri palasını çekip Qing Zhu'nun üzerine yürüdü. O zamana dek kolunu tutmuş endişeli bir halde arkamızda dikilen Buo Xian arkadaşını korumak için öne atıldı ve Kmerlerin çeliğiyle ilk tanışan o oldu aramızda. Göz açıp kapatıncaya dek palayı olduğu gibi göğsüne sokup çevirmişti bile kısa boylu cılız, kara kuru adam. Buo Xian oracıkta öldü ve hayatının en önemli parçası ondan sökülüp alınan Qing Zhu arkadaşının ölümüne ikna olmamışsa da hemen o an intikamını almak için üstüne atladı katilin. İkisi yere yığılırken diğer adamın gözleri bana çevrilmişti. Artık kesin olarak düşman kabul ettiği müttefikine iki kez düşünmeden palayı sallayıverdi. İlk savuruşundan kurtuldum ama ikincisinin koluma denk gelmesine mani olamadım. Ne tuhaftır hiç acı hissetmedim, hatta sadece kolumu bir yere çarpmışım gibi gelmişti. Her yerde kan vardı ama acısını hissetmediğim için hiçbir şey olmamış gibime geliyordu.

Bu sayede olacak herhalde, adam ara vermeden üzerime gelirken tüfeğimi sırtımdan göğsüme çevirmeyi başarabilmiştim. Adamı kolu havadayken hakladım, beklenmedik ölümüyle hayrete düşen yüzüyle üzerime yığıldı. Patlama sesi odadaki diğer iki canlı askerin de durmasına sebep olmuştu. Diğer Kmer bu patlamanın arkadaşını öldüren şey olduğunu fark edince Qing Zhu'yu bırakıp bana yöneldi ama onun palasına karşılık benim tüfeğim. Onu da vurdum. Böylelikle hayatında eline hiç silah almamış birinden, iki kişinin katiline dönüşüverdim. Hepsi birkaç dakika içinde oldu.

Bölüğümüzden geri kalanlar bizi bulduğunda Qing Zhu arkadaşının yanı başına çökmüş, başını elleri arasına almış bir halde sessizce ağlıyor, ben ise ne hissedeceğimi bilemez halde Kmerlerin cesetlerinin yanında oturmuş boşluğa bakıyordum. İlk bakışta ne olduğunu anlamak imkansızdı ve kimse de soru sormadı zaten. Ben, Qing Zhu ve iki Vietnamlıyı helikpterle hastaneye sevk ettiler. Sonradan öğrendiğim kadarıyla o iki asker işkence ve açlıktan çok geçmeden ölmüş. Yüzlerindeki yara bere ve kandan çok az şey görülebiliyordu ama ikisinin de on dokuz, yirmi yaşlarında çocuklar olduğunu gizlemeye yetmiyordu yine de.

Herkes o iki gerillayı benim ya da bizim öldürdüğümüzü biliyordu ama müttefikler arasında böyle şeyler olmamalıydı. Ordu olayı bizim yerimize düzeltip, bu iki Vietnamlının diğer iki gerillayı esir alıp işkence ettiğini, sonra da öldürdüğünü, kulübeye sonradan gelen bizim de bu manzarayı görüp Vietnamlılarla çatıştığımızı, bunun neticesinde ikisine akıl almaz işkenceler edip o iki kahraman gerillanın intikamını aldığımız söylendi. Halbuki cesetleri açsaydılar içerlerince Çin kurşunları bulurlardı fakat açmadılar. O sıralarda cesetler toplu mezarlara gömülürdü ve o dördü de o mezarlardan birinde yatıyor şimdi. Ben de, Qing Zhu da sözleşmiş gibi bu yeni hikayenin hiçbir yerine itiraz etmedik.

Böylece kahraman oldum işte.

***

Kendi de bir zamanlar asker olan Yifan, hayranlıkla dinledi bu hikayeyi. Başkalarının bildiğinden farklı bir tanesini dinlemişti ama bu Lu Han'ı daha az kahraman yapmamıştı onun nezdinde. Yalnızca bildiği başka şeylerin aksine gerçek olmasını umuyordu o kadar.

"Kesinlikle etkileyici bir hikayeydi. Fakat bana her şeyi anlatmadığınızı görüyorum. Küçük kardeşiniz Jin Zhong Ren'in bu savaş maceranıza hiç katkısı olmadığını mı söylüyorsunuz?"

Lu Han dosyasında her şeyin yazıyor olacağını biliyordu fakat uzun zaman önce kaybettiği kardeşinin adının geçmesi tamamen sürpriz olmuştu. Gözleri hissizleşip donuklaşmış, yüzü anlamlı ifadesini kaybedip tek düze bir hal almıştı şimdi.

"Kardeşimin bununla ilgisi olduğunu düşünmenize ne sebep oldu dedektif?"

"Ablanızın ifadesi elbette." Yifan sanki ilk kez okuyacakmış gibi tekrar açtı dosyayı ve teknik bir bilgi aktarıyormuş gibi tane tane açıklamaya koyuldu. "Burada büyük ablanızın, kardeşiniz Jin Zhong Ren'in intiharından sizi sorumlu tuttuğu, ona yaptığınız kötü muamelenin kardeşinizi intihara sürüklediği yazıyor." Dosyayı kapatıp kenarlarından sıkıca tutarak Lu Han'a çevirdi bakışlarını tekrar. "Anne babanızın ölümünden sonra Zhong Ren sizin garajınızda kalmaya başlamış ve ablanızın iddiasına göre onu küçümsüyor, sürekli psikolojik baskı yapıyormuşsunuz. Hali hazırda sosyal olarak ürkek olan kendine güvensiz bu çocuk, ki öldüğünde on sekiz yaşındaymış, kötü muameleye, hakaretlere katlanamayıp, kaldığı garaj odasında kendini asarak canına kıymış. Ablanız ona, sırf miras meselesi için zulmettiğinizi düşünüyormuş. Kardeşinizin intiharı sizi çok sarsmış olacak, bir yıl sonra orduya yazılıp Kamboçya'ya gitmişsiniz. Yaralandığınız için ilk aydan terhis olup ülkeye dönmüş, kolunuz iyileştikten sonra bir süre savaş gazilerine yardım eden bir dernekte gönüllü çalışmış, sonra da bu barı açmışsınız."

Lu Han cevap vermedi ama çenesinin kasıldığını ve kendini biraz daha sıksa dişlerinin gıcırdayacağını görebiliyordu Yifan. Kendini toplaması için biraz zamana ihtiyaç duyuyordu ve Yifan'ın ona bu zamanı vermeye niyeti yoktu.

"Bu doğru değil. Kardeşimle hiçbir zaman miras kavgası etmedik ve ablamın aşağılama olarak gördüğü şey de ona yardım çabalarımdan başka bir şey değildi. Jong Ren uyuşturucu bağımlısıydı ve ben de bundan kurtulmasına yardımcı olmaya çalışıyordum bende kaldığı sürece. Yoksunluk krizleri baş gösterdiğinde onu engellemem ve içeri kapatmam bağımlıların ne tür bir hayat yaşayıp ne tür bir zavallıya dönüştüğünü bilmeyen ablama işkence gibi göründü. Ben de kendimi savunmak için bir şey yapmadım. "

"Bütün bunları geçip Xiu Min ile ilişkinizden bahsedelim isterseniz. Arkadaşınız Zhang Yixing'in ifadesine göre onunla bir ilişkiniz olmuş. Neler olduğunu anlatabilir misiniz?"

"Anlatacak bir şey yok. Sizin de söylediğiniz gibi onunla bir ilişkim oldu. Zhang Yixing onu aldatmıştı, bundan başından beri haberim vardı fakat ona söyleyen kişi ben olmak istemedim. Arkadaşıma öfkeliydim bu yüzden ama yine de yazısız bir anlaşma gereği birbirinizi ele veremezsiniz işte. Ben de kuralları takip ettim. Xiu Min kalbi ziyadesiyle kırık bir biçimde gelmişti bana. Hiçbir şey belli etmemeye çalışıyor, sanki sıradan bir şeymiş gibi bahsediyordu bundan. Bütün gece onu dinleyip sessizce hak verdim tek kelime etmeden. Gecenin bitiminde de olan oldu. Arkadaşımdan intikamını almasına yardımcı oldum beni kullanmasına izin vererek. Ama onun bundan haberi yoktu. Böylelikle bir kurala uyup diğerini çiğnemiş oldum. Hepsi bu kadar. Bir kez birlikte olduktan sonra bir daha bahsi açılmadı bu konunun. O Zhang Yixing'e döndü ve hepimiz hiçbir şey yokmuş gibi davranmaya devam ettik."

Bu konu hakkında konuşmak Lu Han'ı rahatlatmıştı nedense. Az evvel gerilen kasları rahatlamış, şimdi elleri kucağında rahat bir şekilde veriyordu ifadesini.

"Fakat Yixing, ikinizin birlikte olduğunu sizden öğrenmiş."

"Bu doğru. Olayın üzerinden çok geçmeden benim barıma içmeye geldi tekrar. Bir yandan dert yanıp bir yandan da içiyordu. Bu muameleyi hak etmediğini söyleyip durdu bütün gece ama birkaç kadehten sonra çevresindeki kadınlarla flört etmesine mani olmadı bu haksızlığa uğramışlık. Bu beni belki de haddim olmayarak çileden çıkardı. Tüm süreci onlarla birlikte ben de yaşıyordum ve arkadaşımın gözlerimin önünde aşağılık birine dönüşmesini izlemek benim için kolay değildi. Hali hazırda Xiu Min'e karşı ne kadar kaba ve acımasız olduğunu, onu ne kadar yıprattığını biliyor, hatta ilk elden şahit oluyordum. İşte kaba yolcularla, eve döndüğünde kapıcının saldırıları ve Yixing'in eziyetleriyle uğraşıyordu. Kimse iyi birinin acı çektiğini görmek istemez. Kötülerin incindiğini görmek isteriz. Ben de arkadaşımı incitmek istedim bir kereliğine ve her şeyi söyleyiverdim. Bu onu çılgına çevirdi ve sizin de bildiğiniz üzere yumruklu bir kavgaya tutuştuk. Hepsi bu."

"Hmmm bu az evvel anlattığınız kahramana hiç benzemiyor ama öyle kabul edelim. Çalışanınız Victoria ile evlilik planları yaptığınızı duydum. Bu durumda sizi Zhang Yixing'den farklı yapan nedir?"

"Bunu soracağınızı tahmin etmiştim. Fakat Victoria ile ilişkimizin sizin anladığınız türde bir ilişki olduğunuz zannetmiyorum. Çok kötü bir durumdan kurtulmasına yardım etmiştim ve o zamandan beridir de benim barımda çalışıyor. Ve bir süredir de bana aşık olduğuna inanıyorum. Benle evlenmek istediğini gizlemedi hiç ve ben de her zaman yaptığım gibi bundan bir fenalık gelmeyeceğini düşünerek teklifini kabul ettim. Bir çeşit prosedürü yerine getiriyormuşum gibi fakat bu düzene karşı gelmek istemedim. Fena bir fikir gibi de görünmüyor."

"Onu aldatmanızda onun için mi bir sorun yok, yoksa sizin için mi?"

"İkimiz için de. Bu iki kişinin birbirine sevgiyle bağlı olduğu bir ilişki değil, ondan ziyade bir yaşam sözleşmesi."

"Tuhaf. Olay gecesinden bahsedin biraz. Neler yaptınız, merhumu en son ne zaman görmüştünüz?"

Lu Han, gözlerini tavana dikip alt dudağını büzerek düşündü biraz. Sanki hatırlamakta zorlanıyormuş gibi kaşlarını çatmış, gözlerini kısmıştı.

"O gece her zamankinden farklı bir gece değildi benim için. Neredeyse bütün gece çalışmıştım ve saat on ikiye doğru şiddetli baş ağrım yüzünden barı Victoria'ya bırakıp üst kattaki daireme çıktım. Bir süredir uykusuzluk ile boğuşuyorum, o yüzden ilaçlarımı alıp uyudum. Yixing'in felaketi haber veren telefonuna kadar da uyanmadım."

"Bu saatlerin cinayet saatiyle uyuştuğundan haberiniz yok sanırım."

"Mümkün, fakat bir tanığım var. Hali hazırda ben yokken bara gidip Victoria ile konuştuğunuz için bunu biliyor olmalısınız."

"Yine de birkaç saat içinde, yatağa gitmek yerine Xiu Min'in evine gidip cinayeti işleme ve kimse görmeden de geri dönüp yatağınıza girme olasılığınız oldukça yüksek."

"Öncelikle bunu yapmak için bir sebebim yok. Xiu Min'i severdim ama öldürecek kadar değil... Ve bir tanığım var demiştim size çünkü Victoria'nın ben odaya çıktıktan bir ya da iki saat sonra barı kapatıp yanıma geldiğini hatırlıyorum. Onayladınız bunu zaten."

"Eğer doğruyu söylüyorsa tabii..."

"Eğer şüpheleriniz bu kadar derinse bina sakinleri ya da barın müşterileriyle de ufak bir sohbet yapmanızı öneririm dedektif. Yeni bir şey duyacağınız için değil ama zaten duyduklarınızı kesin olarak onaylamanız için."

Yifan karşısındakinin bütün var oluşuyla garip biri olduğuna emindi artık. Kelimelerle, gerçeklerle ve insanlarla oynamasını bilen manipülatif bir adamdı bu ve yakalanmaya karar vermediği sürece herhangi bir açık vermeyecekti üzerine giydiği insan kostümünün içinden. Onunla konuştukça ifade alan bir dedektif değil ama hesap veren bir suçlu gibi hissediyordu. Eğer yalan söylüyorsa bütün yolları özenle çizmişti fakat eğer doğru söylüyorsa da bir gün mutlaka yalan söylemeye gerek duyacak ve bunu çok iyi yapacak biriydi Lu Han.

Yifan tutarsız bir yaşam süren şüphelisinin lüzumundan fazla tutarlı ifadesini almayı bitirince dosyasını kapatıp kalemini usulca iç cebine yerleştirdi. En azından savcıya ne söyleyeceğini biliyordu.

"Biliyor musunuz Lu Han, bütün bu anlattıklarınızdan kötü ve çirkin şeylere nefret duyan, bazen kuyruğu çamura batsa da çoğunlukla yapmaktan kaçındığı şeylerin arasında ustaca yürüyüp gitmiş erdemli birine benziyorsunuz. Fakat Descartes, 'en büyük ruhlar en büyük erdemlere olduğu kadar en büyük kötülüklere de yatkındırlar,' demiş. Ben de erdemli kişilerin kötülüğe hiç kimsenin olmadığı ve olamayacağı kadar yakın olduğunu düşünürüm hep. Çünkü kötülükten uzak durup erdemli biri olmak için kötülüğü yakından tanıyıp anlamak gerek ve bazıları ona bu kadar yaklaştığında cazibesine kapılmadan edemeyebilirler. Sizin o yolda olduğunuzu düşünmeden edemiyorum. Hatta tüm yaşamınız bunun oldukça iyi bir örneği gibi."

Luhan yüzünde bayık bir gülümseme, gözlerinde küstah bir bakışla dirseklerini masaya koyup öne, dedektife doğru yaklaştı.

"Mesleğiniz gereği olacak dedektif, her şeyi erdeme uygunluk yönünde düşünüp duruyorsunuz ve onun gerçek doğasını da neredeyse anlamış görünüyorsunuz. Yorucu bir iştir bu ve kendinizi ne kadar bu işe adarsanız o kadar uzaklaşırsınız güzellikten. Erdemin kendini açıklayabilmesinin tek yolu erdemsizliktir çünkü. Eğer yaşamım boyunca böyle ulvi değerler için bir kez olsun çalışmayı düşünseydim daha buna ilk kalkışmamda zehir içip canıma kıyardım. İyi biri böyle yapardı. Ben ise yaptıklarımı yapmak istiyorum ama erdem için değil. Yaptıklarımı yapıyorum çünkü bana kendimi iyi hissettiriyorlar. Siz isterseniz bunlara faziletli olmak, isterseniz yozlaşmak deyin. Eğer muhakkak herkeste bir çeşit ahlak bulunması gerekliliğine inanıyorsanız bu da benim ahlakım işte."

Yifan kısa bir gülüş gülüp "Başka söze ne hacet," dedi yığılır gibi arkasına yaslanarak ve cebinden bir sigara çıkardı. Fakat henüz çakmağını da çıkarmaya fırsat bulamadan kapı çaldı ve yardımcısı Jun Mian önce Lu Han'ı sonra Yifan'ı süzerek içeri girdi. Söyleyeceği şeyi hemen orada söyleyip söylememekte tereddüt ettiyse de Yifan başıyla onay verince kulağına eğilip "Kapıcının evinde yapılan arama tamamlandı. Cinayet silahı olan bıçağı bulduğumuzu düşünüyoruz," diye verdi beklenmedik havadisi.

Jun Mian odadan çıktığı sırada Yifan ağzında sigarasıyla öyle kalakalmış, henüz öğrendiği haberle değişen gerçekliği kafasında bir yere oturtmaya çalışıyordu. Eğer biri deneyimlerine dayanarak fikrini soracak olsaydı ona kapıcının katil olamayacak kadar ahmak biri olduğunu söylerdi ama şimdi düşününce sırf öfkelendiği için birini öldürecek kadar ahmak biri olduğuna da ihtimal veriyordu.

Yine de adalet yerini bulmuş olsun ya da olmasın rahatlamış hissediyordu. En azından herkes için tatmin edici bir cevaptı bu. Bütün bu düşüncelere omuz silkip çakmağını çıkardı sigarasını yakmak için ama çakmak taşı bitmişti ve kıvılcım bile çıkmıyordu meretten. Bir noktada bütün bu bozuk cihazları çevresine nasıl toplayabildiğini sorgulamaya başlamıştı.

Sigara içmekten vazgeçip tekrar cebine yerleştirecekti ki hemen burnunun dibinde madeni bir ses çınladı. Dedektif kaşının altından artık şüpheli olmayan tanığına bakıp ağır çekimde gibi yavaş hareket eden elini tekrar ağzına götürdü. Lu Han, dedektifin sigarasını yakarken ikisi de birbirlerinden ayırmamıştı bakışlarını. Üzerinde saksafon resmi olan mavi zipponun kapağını, işinin bittiğine karar verince parmağıyla kapatıp, masaya bıraktı.

"Sağlam bir çakmaktır bu. Beş yıldır bende ve sizi de bir beş yıl daha idare edeceğine inanıyorum dedektif. Artık gidebilir miyim?"

"Evet, tabii..."

Lu Han başıyla ufak bir selam verip ayrıldıktan sonra Yifan masadaki çakmağı alıp kısaca bir evirip çevirerek inceledi ve suratında memnun bir ifadeyle onaylar gibi başını sallayarak cebine attı. Laneti kırmıştı nihayet.

***

Lu Han, sanılanın aksine Kamboçya'dan döndüğünde değil, küçük kardeşi Zhong Ren kendini astığı günden beridir uykusuzluk çekiyordu. Bunun kabuslarına girdiği filan yoktu ama her gece yatağına girdiğinde aklına ilk gelen kardeşinin yüzü oluyordu ve bu bir kez oldu mu tüm gecesini onu düşünerek geçiriyor, böylelikle uykunun huzurlu kucağına bırakmayı unutuyordu kendini.

Fakat tüm düşünceler, uykusuzluk ve ilaçlar bazı zamanlar onu delirmenin eşiğine getiriyordu. Yapmayacağını düşündüğü şeyleri yaparken, söylemeyeceğini düşündüğü şeyleri söylerken buluyordu kendini. Xiu Min ile sevişme hikayesinde de böyle bir anın sebep olduğuna inanıyordu.

Fakat gerçekte öyle değildi. Xiu Min'i Yixing'den çok daha önce tanıyordu barının düzenli müşterisi olduğu için ve bara geldiği her seferinde kendilerini futbol, kahve ve müzik hakkında konuşurken buluyorlardı. Luhan'ın üç, onun bir tane kedisi vardı ve ikisi de bu hayvanlarının bağımsız ruhlarını etkileyici buluyordu.

Lu Han tüm bu ortak yanları onunla yakınlaştıkça keşfetmiş ve üniversitede tanıştığı Yixing'den beri ilk kez biriyle arkadaş olabileceğine inanmıştı. Bazı geceler kendini onu beklerken buluyordu.

Fakat o henüz kendi duygularının ayırdına varamamışken ne istediğinden her zaman oldukça emin olan arkadaşı Xiu Min'i baştan çıkarmıştı bile. İlk kez o zaman kıskançlığının ne anlama geldiğini anlamıştı fakat çok geç kaldığını da fark etmişti acı bir biçimde.

Yixing onun gözlerinin önünde Xiu Min'i seviyor, gözlerinin önünde üzüyor, canı sıkıldıkça tüm ayrıntılarıyla anlatıyordu ona elinden kaçırdığı kişiyi. Bu, zamanla Yixing'e olan saygısını kaybetmesine sebep olmuştu çünkü şimdi sadece bir zamanlar sohbetinden hoşlandığı birine değil, başkalarından dinlediği hikayelerle meydana getirdiği başka, yeni bir Xiu Min'e aşık olmasına sebep olmuştu. Yixing var olduğu sürece elde edemeyeceği bir Xiu Min.

Uzun zamandır gözlerini üzerinden ayırmadığı bu büyüleyici adam bir gece teklifsizce çıkıp barına geldiğinde Lu Han ikisi için bir umut olabileceğini düşündü yüzündeki ifadeyi görür görmez. Çaresizlik ve hüzün hakimdi çizgilerine ama bu çizgilerin bir yerlerinde öfke ve intikam arayışı da görebiliyordu.

Xiu Min bir sigarayı söndürüp diğerini yakarken Yixing'in yediği haltları, onu ne hale getirdiğini anlatıyordu kederli ve soğuk bir yüz ifadesiyle. Lu Han'ın, karşısında oturmuş nefesini tutarak onu dinlediğini fakat bu hikayelerin hiçbiriyle ilgilenmediğini görebiliyordu. Bir süre sonra o da anlatmaktan vazgeçti ve sessizce birbirlerine bakmaya koyuldular. Sessizliklerinde birçok kelime gizliydi ve ikisi de konuşmaya gerek duymadan birbirlerine gayelerinin ne olduğunu açıkça anlatabilmişti. Aralarında bir çeşit gizemli bir bağ kurulmuştu o ana mahsus. Niyetleri aynı olduğu için aynı frekansta buluşabilmişlerdi.

Lu Han ayağa kalkıp masanın diğer ucundan hala elinde sigarasıyla oturan adama doğru eğilip nikotin ve brendi kokan dudaklarına yapıştırdı kendininkileri. Ve karşılık da buldu dudakları. Xiu Min'in karşı koymadığını görünce karşısına geçip belinden tutarak kaldırdı onu oturduğu yerden ve kendisine bastırdı ufak sayılabilecek gövdesini. Bunu yaparken onu öpmeye bir an olsun ara vermemişti.

Belli belirsiz adımlarla biraz ötelerindeki yemek masalarına gerilediklerini fark edince Lu Han'ın tişörtüne davrandı Xiu Min ve bir çırpıda çıkarıp attı soğuk zemine. Lu Han da aynını onun üzerinde ince kazağa yaptı. Bir süre birbirlerini dudaklarını yüzlerini ve boyunlarını öptükten sonra Lu Han daha ileriye gidebileceğine kanaat getirip Xiu Min'in kemerine attı elini fakat kemerin çıkardığı şakırtı arzu değil uyanış çağrısı oldu Xiu Min için. Ellerini Lu Han'ın göğsüne yaslayıp geriye itti bir parça ama hala yüzünde hissedebiliyordu ısınmış soluğunu.

"Yapamam."

Gerçekten de yapmadı. Yapacağı şeyin adil olmadığını düşündüğü için değil fakat kendini hala Yixing'e ait hissettiği için intikamını alamadı. Yixing'in ona bu alçakça teklifi etmiş olmasına duyduğu öfkeden dolayı kabul etmişti onu aldatarak ödeşmeyi fakat hala ona bunu yapacak kadar nefret edememişti sevgilisinden. O da eşyalarını toplayıp ayrıldı bardan.

Böylece Lu Han artık uyumadan evvel hayatını kurtaramadığı kardeşini değil, ne sevgisini ne de bedenini elde edemediği Xiu Min'i düşünmeye başlamıştı. Yixing ile barışıp tekrar eskisi gibi barına gelmeleri, bir şey olmamış gibi içip sohbet etmeleri durumu daha da kötü yapıyordu onun için. Yüzünde çarpık bir gülümsemeyle sohbetlerine karşılık vermeye çalışıyor, Xiu Min ile göz göze gelmemeye uğraşıyordu ama bu kadar yakınındayken engel olamıyordu kendine.

Yixing'e onunla yattığını söylemeye böyle anlardan birinde karar vermişti aslında, Yixing başka kadınlarla flört ettiği için değil. Ki gerçek değildi bu.

O gece Xiu Min'e gitmeye karar verdiğinde bunu ilk kez yapıyor değildi. Fakat genelde bunu telefonda ona yalvararak yapardı ürkütücü görünmemek için. Birkaç gündür evde olmadığını, muhtemelen uzun bir uçuş planında görev aldığını anlamış, neredeyse her gece bardan çok da uzak olmayan evini kontrol etmeye gitmişti.

Şansı bu kez yaver gitmişti, Xiu Min evdeydi. Uzun zamandır görmeyi özlediği uykulu yuvarlak yüz kapı aralığında belirdiğinde rahat bir nefes aldı nihayet.

"Eve döndün sonunda," dedi gülümseyerek sanki sıradan bir ziyaretçiymişçesine.

Xiu Min ise rahatsızlığını daha ne kadar açık belli edebilir bilemiyordu. "Sana evimin önüne gelmemeni, söyleyecek bir şeyin olursa telefon etmeni söylemiştim. Şimdi git lütfen. Günlerdir doğru dürüst uyuyamadım ve sen beni zaten huzursuz olan uykumdan uyandırıyorsun."

Xiu Min kapıyı kapatmaya davrandıysa da Lu Han daha erken davranıp elinin sert bir hareketiyle mani oldu buna.

"Günlerdir geri dönmeni bekliyorum. İzin ver de içeri gireyim. Konuşmak istiyorum."

"Konuşacak bir şeyimiz kalmadığına, her şeyi netleştirdiğimize inanıyordum oysa. Duymadığım ne söyleyeceksin?"

"Rica ederim konuşmam için biraz fırsat ver bana."

Lu Han genellikle ısrar etmek ve rahatsız etmek arasındaki sınırın gayet farkında biriydi fakat son aylarda sadece bu değil birçok sınır belirsizleşmişti sanki onun için. Nerede duracağına asla zamanında karar veremiyor, kendini sürekli çizgiyi aşmış bir halde sınırın öte tarafında buluyordu. Xiu Min onun bu dengesizliğinin farkındaydı ve bunda kendisinin de payı olduğunu düşündüğü için suçluluk duyuyor, Lu Han'ın duygusal çöküşlerini alttan alıyordu çoğu zaman. Ona bir kez daha kapıyı açmasının sebebi de bu suçluluk duygusu oldu yine.

Kendine bir bardak su, Lu Han'a bir kadeh viski doldurup koydu sehpaya fakat oturmak yerine 'ne söyleyeceksen söyleyip hemen ayrıl evimden' der gibi mavi beyaz sabahlığının önünü kapatmış bir vaziyette ayakta diliyordu.

"Benden bu kadar çok mu sıkıldın? Üstelik sıkılacak kadar ileri bile gitmemişken."

"Öyle bir ilişkimiz olmadığını biliyorsun Lu Han ve hiçbir zaman da olmayacak. Bir noktada bunu kabul etmek ve hayatına devam etmek mecburiyetindesin. Şu haline bir bak! Uykusuzluktan ve stresten perişan bir hal almışsın. Yaşamakta her zaman bu kadar çok mu zorluk çekiyordun?"

"Senden evvel bu kadar zor değildi," dedi direklerini dizine dayamış ayaklarını izleyen Lu Han. Fakat sonra birden başını kaldırıp "Fakat çaresiz bir hastalık değil bu. Hala kabuslarımın değil gündüz düşlerimin bir parçasısın fakat bu yeterince mutlu etmiyor beni. Seni tanıdığımdan beri daha aç gözlü biri oldum fakat yaşamım boyunca hiç kimse tarafından bu kadar çok aç bırakılmamıştım," dedi tek çırpıda açıklayarak. Xiu Min bunların doğaçlama sözler mi yoksa günlerdir üzerine düşünülmüş planlı laflar mı olduğundan emin değildi. Her iki ihtimalde ürkütücü görünüyordu ona.

"Kabul ediyorum, benim hatam. Seni kendi zayıflığıma ve ucuz adalet planıma dahil etmemeli, hislerinle alay etmemeliydim. Yaptığım şey yetişkin birine yakışmıyor ve bunun için senden özür diliyorum. Fakat benim için bu geride kaldı ve senin için de bunun böyle olmasını diliyorum."

Lu Han ayağa fırladı birden üstüne atılacakmış gibi fakat onun yerine hala perişan görünen bir ifadeyle ellerini tuttu sevdiği adamın. Tüm duruşunda ve sesinde çaresizlikten başka bir şey yoktu.

"Üzgün olma. Ben değilim çünkü. Eğer yapsaydın bu oldukça adil olurdu aslında çünkü Yixing sana bunu yapmaya devam ediyor."

Xiu Min ellerini adamın ellerinden kurtarıp geriye doğru bir adım attı. Yüz ifadesi şaşkın ama sert bir hal almıştı sanki Lu Han'ın bunu söylemeye hakkı olmadığını ima eder gibi.

"Beni üzmek için mi söylüyorsun bunları? Eğer öyleyse buna gerek olmadığını garanti ederim sana."

"Yemin ederim doğru. Neredeyse her gece senden şikayet etmek için gelip zum olana kadar içiyor başka kadınlarla oynaşmadan da ayrılmıyor. Aklı yerinde olsa belki yapamayacağı bir şeydir bu fakat son zamanlarda neredeyse hiçbir zaman ayık değil ve bunun ne demek olduğunu iyi biliyorsun," dedi Lu Han ona doğru bir adım daha atarak. Xiu Min düşüncelere dalmış bir halde gözünü belirsiz bir noktaya dikmiş duruyordu öylece. Yixing'i savunamıyordu bile bu histerik ortak arkadaşa karşı çünkü anlattığı şeyleri yapmış olabileceğini hatta yaptığını iyi biliyordu. Hemen o an kendi kendine söz verdi bu adamdan kurtulacağına dair.

Lu Han onun bu sessizliğini ikna olduğuna yorarak daha da yaklaştı ürkütmemeye uğraşarak ve yavaşça sarıldı gövdesine.

"Bunları yaşamak zorunda olduğun için çok üzgünüm Xiu Min. Keşke seni ondan koruyabilseydim fakat ona bu kadar yakın dururken sana ne denli zararlı olduğunu fark edemiyorsun. Bunu sana göstermek için buradayım."

Lu Han henüz yataktan yeni çıkmış sıcak gövdesinin ve yumuşatıcı kokan teninin tadını çıkaramadan bu kez sertçe kendinden uzağa itti onu Xiu Min.

"Sen beni ondan koruyacaksın ama beni senden kim koruyacak? İkiniz de ben yumuşak başlı davrandıkça sınırımın nerede olduğunu keşfetmek ister gibi şansınızı zorlayıp duruyorsunuz. Fakat ben de sıradan genç bir adamım nihayetinde ve henüz ihtiyar birinin sabrına da sahip değilim. Müsaade edin de biraz nefes alayım!"

Lu Han duyduklarıyla dehşet düşmüştü. Xiu Min tarafından kabul edilmediğini biliyordu fakat kendisin de Yixing gibi bir sorun olduğunu ilk kez duyuyordu. İlk kez yalnızca gereğinden fazla sevdiği için birinin karşısında küçülüyordu fakat yine o kişi tarafından ezilip yok ediliyordu.

"Ben onun gibi değilim!" dedi sıktığı dişlerinin arasından. Ne kadar kızmış olursa olsun öfkesini yönlendirmek isteyeceği biri değildi Xiu Min.

"Bu saatte ne halt etmeye buradasın o halde? Yixing de kabullenemediği için günlerce kapımın önünde gümbürtü edip beni huzursuz etmekle kalmayıp bir de rezil ediyordu. O da onu aldatmam pahasına beni yeniden kazanmak istiyor, hem kendisinin hem de benim onurumdan vazgeçmeyi göze alıyordu. Onun yaptıklarından farklı olan ne yapıyorsun tam olarak Lu Han?"

"Ben... Ben..." Afallamıştı Lu Han. "Ben seni seviyorum," dedi kekeleyerek. Bu hali daha da zavallılaştırmıştı onu Xiu Min'in gözünde.

"Yixing'in söylediği şey de buydu ama sevginin yapabileceklerinin de sınırları vardır. Şu an sen o sınırda bulunuyorsun."

Lu Han duyduklarıyla gözleri kararmış tutunacak yer arayan biri gibi boşlukta gezdiriyordu bakışlarını. Söyleyecek, ona kendini iyi hissettirecek bir şeyler arıyor fakat hiçlikten başka bir şey bulamıyordu.

Xiu Min'in de bu sarsıntı esnasında ona zaman tanımaya niyeti yoktu, adamı kolundan tutup kapıya doğru sürükledi.

"Şimdi evimden gitmeni istiyorum. Konuşmamız gerekirse eğer seni nerede bulacağımı biliyorum fakat olur da tekrar ayak basarsan buraya bu kez polisi arayacağımdan emin olabilirsin."

Adamı, açtığı kapının önüne bırakıp kendi kendine çıkıp gitmesini umarak arkasını döndü sehpasının üzerini temizlemek amacıyla fakat Lu Han'ın gitmek gibi bir planı yoktu. Portmantoda gözüne ilişen kravatı askıdan çekip çıkardıktan sonra sessizce kapıyı kapattı ve Xiu Min arkasını dönmeye fırsat bulamadan boynuna doladı ölümünü.

Lu Han birini arkasından yanaşarak öldürmenin kalleşçe olduğunu biliyordu ama savaş esnasına kalleşçe ölüm diye bir şey olmadığını öğrenmişti. Ölüm ölümdü işte. Eğer birini öldürmeye niyetlendiysen bunu ne biçimde olursa olsun yapman oldukça uygundu. Yöntem buradaki asıl meseleydi.

Xiu Min ufak tefek gövdesinin aksine güçlü bir adamdı. Yüzü tamamen morarana dek mücadele etti kurtulmak için. O çırpındıkça Lu Han sıktı, Lu Han sıktıkça çırpınışları isteğini değil ama gücünü kaybetmeye başladı. Lu Han bu kadar uzun süren bu boğma işi yüzünden yorgun düşmüş kolunu kullanamaz hale gelmişti neredeyse. Xiu Min'in hareketsiz gövdesi yere yığıldığında o da kendi kolunu tutarak acı içinde yanı başına çöktü. Eliyle ovup hasar gören gerilmiş kaslarının yumuşamasına uğraşıyor, katlanılmaz bulduğu bu acıdan kurtulmaya çalışıyordu.

Fakat Xiu Min'in kımıldanıp öksürdüğünü fark edince bütün acısını unuttu tekrar ve tekrar sıkmak için kravata davrandı fakat bitkin halde yerde yatan genç adam gücünü yitirmiş kollarıyla ona mani olmaya çalışıyordu. Zamanının kalmadığını anlayınca barın tekinsiz arka sokaklarında kendini korumak için yanında taşıdığı küçük bıçağı çıkarıp göğsüne saplamaya başladı. Çok sevdiği adamın yüzünün acıyla buruştuğunu görebiliyordu fakat az önce tüm gücüyle sıktığı için boğazından müphem soluklanmalardan başka bir şey çıkmıyordu. Dört, beş, altı bıçak darbesi ve Xiu Min hala ölmemişti.

Onun bu halinden acı duymaya başlayan Lu Han'ın gözlerinden yaşlar boşandı.

"Lütfen öl artık, dayanamıyorum," diye mırıldandı ve bıçağı göğsünden söküp boğazına indirdi hızla. Bıçak küçüktü ve keskin değildi. Yeterince hızlı ve kusursuz bir şekilde son veremiyordu acısına. Ama yine de yapabileceği kadar ileri gidip genişçe, pütürlü bir yarık açtı boğazına. Yaşamın Xiu Min'in gözlerinden yavaşça uçup gittiğini, bedeninin son kez kasılıp gevşediğini görünce uzun zamandır beklediği o huzur gelip yerleşti yüreğine. Gerçekten de rahatlatmıştı bu onu.

Kandan görünmeyen ellerini kendi üzerine sürüp yere, onun yanına oturdu ve uzanıp sehpanın üzerindeki sigara paketinden bir sigara çıkarıp titreyen elleriyle yakmaya uğraştı fakat zippo elinden kayıp artık bir ceset olan Xiu Min'in kanlı göğsüne düştü. Tekrar alıp sigarasını yaktı ve kendinde yeterli gücü buluncaya dek içip ayağa kalktı.

Sigarayı ağzından indirmeden bir bezle parmak izinin olabileceği yer yeri ağır ağır temizledi. Ayak izi bırakmamaya dikkat ederek neredeyse parmak ucunda geziniyordu evde. İşinin bittiğine kanaat getirince üzerine resmi çizilen cinayeti gizlemek için portmantodan Xiumin'e ait bir pardösü ve şapka alıp giyindi. Işığı söndürdükten sonra bir saniyeliğine durup karanlıkta bile açıkça görebildiği sevdiği adama baktı son kez. Yazık olmuştu.

Merdivenlerden inerken neredeyse yaşlı bir kadınla burun buruna gelecekti fakat bundan kaçınmasını becerdi. Dış kapıya vardığında hala cebindeki bıçaktan nasıl kurtulacağını düşünüyordu. Aklında birkaç senaryo uçuştu ve sonunda bir tanesinde karar kıldı. Apartmanın sorunlu kapıcısını hatırlamıştı.

Vakit kaybetmeden kapıcı dairesinin ziline yüklendi fakat adam uyanmak bilmiyordu. Defalarca kez kırarcasına düğmeye bastıktan sonra nihayet evin içinde bir ışığın yandığını gördü. Merdivenin altına saklanıp adamın dış kapıya çıkmasını bekledi ve adam gözden kaybolunca aralık kapıdan dairesine girip hemen kapının yanındaki mutfak tezgahının altına itti güzelce temizlediği bıçağı ve oyalanmadan çıkıp tekrar eski yerine saklandı.

Kapıcı eşek şakası yaptığını sandığı bilinmez bir kişiye söverek evine geri döndü ve kapısını hınçla kapatarak tatlı uykusuna döndü.

Lu Han da geri durmadı ondan. Yüzünde huzurlu ve temiz bir ifadeyle evine döndü ve Victoria'yı yatağında onu beklerken buldu. Kadın, Lu Han'ı kanla kaplı bir halde görünce gözleri yuvalarından fırladı fakat işleri nasıl halledeceğini bilirdi bu eski asker. İlk kez kandırmıyordu ya insanları. Fakat Victoria'yı kandırmaya lüzum görmedi. Ona olduğu gibi anlattı hikayeyi ve polisler ifadeye geldiğinde ne söylemesi gerektiğini açıkladı güzelce. Kadın korkmuştu ama kendini toparlaması uzun sürmedi. Eski bir fahişeydi ve daha evvel fahişe öldüren pezevenkler ya da fahişe öldüren müşteriler görmüştü. Xiu Min de onun için başka bir fahişeydi ve doğrusu ondan kurtulduğuna da seviniyordu şimdi içten içe. Lu Han'ın onu sevmesi için hiçbir engel kalmamış oluyordu ve bu engeli de bizzat Lu Han kaldırmıştı ortadan.

O gece güzelce seviştiler ve Lu Han uzun yıllardan beri ilk kez ilaçlara ihtiyaç duymadan rüyasız uzun bir uyku çekti.


End file.
